O Que Sinto
by Yume Vy
Summary: [Yaoi Lemon] Depois de algum tempo, Yuki admite pra si mesmo que ama Kyo, mas nunca diria ao Gato. O felino, porém... O que sente ao descobrir os sentimentos do primo?
1. Vendo Você

**Título da fic: **O Que Sinto...

**Anime:** Fruits Basket.

**Casal:** Kyo x Yuki/ Menção de outros casais.

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon / Vouyerismo/ Angust

**Autora:**Yume Vy

**Beta: **Mey Lyen

**OOO **

**O Que Sinto...**

**Capítulo 01 – Vendo Você...**

Andando de um lado para o outro, o professor de física falava e falava, sendo observado pelos alunos, que prestavam atenção a cada frase pronunciada. O dia estava mais frio, nublado. Quando acordaram de manhã, Tohru Honda e os membros da família Souma não imaginavam que o tempo mudaria assim.

Os violetas voltaram-se para a fileira que ficava próxima a janela, vendo sentado ali, o gato mais inconveniente que conhecia. Via como Kyo tentava prestar atenção a aula, pois ele era do tipo que tirava notas plausíveis de tanto estudar de última hora. Acabou rindo com a constatação.

Seu quase imperceptível sorriso foi sumindo, dando lugar a uma feição séria. Os belos olhos de Yuki reparavam na figura destacada de Kyo. A pele amorenada, o corpo esguio e másculo, os fios vermelhos que pendiam mais para o alaranjado e os olhos... Os olhos pareciam duas pedras de rubis de tão vermelhos. Lindos e perfeitos! Altamente... Felinos.

_"Como pode ser tão inconveniente assim?"_, Perguntou-se Yuki, desviando o olhar.

Era impossível não enxergar alguém como Kyo Souma no meio da multidão. Tanto sua aparência como seus trejeitos destacavam-se. Ouviu um muxoxo e olhou de lado, vendo um dos alunos, que sentava atrás de Kyo, puxando assunto, perguntando algo sobre o que o professor falou e que não entendeu.

" Ih, presta mais atenção, idiota!", Kyo disse, voltando-se para frente, com aquela feição emburrada de sempre.

Yuki continuou reparando no modo como o outro se movia e falava, tentando se livrar do idiota que ficava atrás dele, fazendo perguntas e mexendo em seus cabelos só para irritá-lo. O que o Rato achava mais engraçado era que o Gato parecia ficar mais bonito irritado... Não só bonito como também...

" Que tá olhando?", Kyo perguntou, fuzilando Yuki com seus rubis.

" Estou olhando para a janela, não para você! Infelizmente sua forma está no caminho.", Respondeu indiferente.

" Ora seu!", O Gato fechou o punho, desejando avançar na ratazana.

Yuki voltou seu olhar para frente. Há meses negou a si mesmo que admirava Kyo, mas era isso mesmo. Ao contrário dele, o Gato, uma vez acostumado com todos, permitia a aproximação e convivia normalmente... Talvez isso se dava pelo fato dele não fazer parte, oficialmente, dos Doze Signos.

_"E pensar que o idiota quer fazer parte dos Doze Signos me derrotando... Como pode ser tão lerdo?"_, Perguntava-se o Rato, suspirando inconformado.

Desde que o Gato passou a morar com eles e com a senhorita Honda, muita coisa mudou. Ele próprio havia mudado e agora não havia mais as violentas brigas de antes, onde literalmente arrancavam sangue um do outro, mas apenas as discussões e alguns atritos físicos... Nada muito grave.

Admitia pra si mesmo sua admiração, mas não podia dizer ao outro. Kyo não entenderia e... Agora o que podia fazer era continuar com aquela pequena farsa de que o odiava, o que estava longe de ser verdade. Mas irritá-lo... Provocá-lo, era uma forma de poder estar mais perto dele.

" Apesar de que isso é tão... Irracional.", Yuki disse, sem perceber que pensara em voz alta, tamanha sua distração.

" O que é irracional?", Tohru perguntou, curiosa.

" Hã! Ah! Não é nada, senhorita Honda!", O Rato sorriu gentilmente, para desespero das integrantes do 'Prince Yuki'... Seu fã clube oficial, que ele nem tinha noção que existia.

A aula terminou e o professor saiu da sala. Os alunos estavam à espera da professora, para ter o último horário. Minami e Mio, ambas fãs de Yuki e membros oficiais do 'Prince Yuki', observavam a cena, furiosas. Como aquela garota avoada e lerda podia se aproximar do ser divino que freqüentava o colégio Kaibara?

" O que ela falou pra ele sorrir?", Perguntou Minani, a loirinha de maria-chiquinha.

" Não sei, vamos lá descobrir! Aquela Tohru Honda é uma bruxa mesmo!", Disse Mio, a de cabelos negros.

Aproximaram-se e pararam no mesmo instante. Perto de Tohru, entre elas e a bruxa, estava ninguém mesmo que o demônio das ondas venenosas... Hanajima Saki. Os olhos escuros da garota diziam tudo... Se elas se aproximassem, seriam vítimas das ondas furiosas daquela garota. Não... Ela não podia ser uma garota... Era um demônio!

" Droga! Temos que falar com a presidente Motoko!", Falou Minami, movendo-se rapidamente e fazendo seus fios loiros ricochetearem.

" Sim, ela tem que saber disso!", Comentou determinada, Mio.

As duas saíram rapidamente. Era dever delas 'amar, venerar e proteger o príncipe que desceu dos céus' para presenteá-las com sua presença sublime naquele colégio. É imperdoável o fato daquela garota... Da bruxa chamada Tohru Honda se aproximasse assim de sua ilustre alteza.

" Tem certeza, Yuki?", Perguntou a garota. Havia notado que Yuki ficou a aula toda perdido em pensamentos, olhando para a janela. Ele devia estar com algum problema.

" Sim, não se preocupe.", Disse para tranqüilizá-la.

Tohru ficou olhando dentro dos olhos violetas de Yuki. Sabia que ele escondia algo, mas parecia não querer falar. Talvez fosse melhor abordá-lo em um local mais calmo, em casa. Sabia, mas do que ninguém, que o coração daquele rapaz de cabelos prateados era frágil... Tão frágil quanto o de Kyo e não queria, de forma alguma, que ele sofresse.

_"Quero... Quero muito que você seja feliz!"_, Pensou, voltando seu olhar para o Gato.

Yuki reparou que a professora da próxima aula não chegava nunca e resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Saiu da sala, não vendo que seus passos eram seguidos por dois rubis. Suspirou, indo a sala dos professores.

" ...!", Kyo olhava para a porta da sala. Apesar do que Yuki disse, parecia que o Rato estava olhando para ele, o que o intrigava muito. Não era a primeira vez que o pegava o observando.

_"O que aquela ratazana quer?"_, Perguntava-se, ficando cada vez mais irritado.

" O que foi, Kyo? Ficou mau-humorado de repente...", Falou Saito, o rapaz que sentava atrás dele.

" Nada!", ò.ó Respondeu ainda mais irritado. Como detestava aquela ratazana!

Yuki entrou na sala, vasculhando todos com seus olhos violetas, pousando-os sobre Kyo, que parecia falar animadamente com o idiota que sentava atrás dele. Idiota... Desde quando achava que Saito era idiota? Balançou a cabeça negativamente e chamou a atenção dos alunos, que rapidamente se calaram e esperaram que falasse.

_"Bah! Basta Yuki respirar que todo mundo se cala!"_, Kyo cruza os braços e fecha mais a cara. Era sempre assim... Bastava Yuki falar algo, que todos reparavam, o ouviam e... Fazia o que ele queria. Isso o irritava muito!

" A professora teve que se ausentar por um motivo de acidente familiar. Eu conversei com o supervisor e... Ele aceitou que saíssemos. Então podem recolher o material e vamos embora organizadamente.", Disse, vendo o sorriso nos lábios de todos.

Saíram da sala e já estavam no portão, quando escutam alguém chamar. Kyo , Yuki e Tohru olharam e viram que se trava de Takei, o ex-presidente do Grêmio Estudantil. Yuki suspira. Achou que, pelo menos naquele dia, não teria nada pra fazer... Mas parece que o outro arrumou algo.

" Companheiro Yuki! Preciso de sua ajuda.", Falou, arrumando os óculos.

" Do que se trata?", Perguntou Yuki, desgostoso.

" Ah, vamos indo, Tohru!", Disse Kyo, louco pra ir embora.

" Mas o Yuki...", Olhou para o Gato, que revirou os olhos.

" É sobre a revisão do jornal estudantil que lançaremos.", Falou.

" Hum... Tohru, pode ir. Não vou demorar muito.", Yuki fala. Sabia que Takei faria de tudo para prendê-lo ali o máximo de tempo possível.

" Mas Yuki...", Ainda não estava convencida.

" Não se preocupe. Hoje você não trabalha. Aproveite e descanse.", Yuki sorriu docemente, vendo que acabou por convencer Honda, que saía acompanhada de Kyo.

Os violetas novamente se fixaram nas formas chamativas do Gato. Kyo se movia felinamente e Yuki tinha consciência de que o inconveniente bichano nem tinha noção de o quão sensual era. Ouviu a voz irritante de Takei e foi resolver o pequeno problema.

**OOO**

Tohru e Kyo andavam tranqüilamente e ela notava que o Gato estava muito calado, achando isso anormal. Suspirou. O dia inteiro ficou nublado e agora espessas nuvens escuras se mostravam no horizonte, o vento frio passava pelos corpos de ambos com mais intensidade, enquanto caminhavam em direção a casa de Shigure. Permaneciam em silêncio, até que Honda resolveu quebrar o mesmo.

" Estou preocupada com o Yuki.", Ela diz, olhando sobre o ombro, na esperança de ver o Rato vindo mais atrás.

" Hunf! Aquela ratazana sabe se cuidar!", Diz irritado. Não sabia porque Tohru se preocupada tanto com Yuki. Aquilo era definitivamente irritante.

" ...!", Tohru parou um pouco. Segurava a mochila com apreensão e seus olhos azuis mostravam toda preocupação que sentia no momento.

_"Mas também... Ela se preocupa com todo mundo!"_, ¬¬° O Gato pensa, cruzando os braços e balançando a perna direita em sinal de irritação.

" Já falei que cê não precisa ficar assim!", Esbravejou, quando não conseguiu mais se conter.

" Mas... Kyo! O tempo esfriou... E se o Yuki pegar uma gripe?", óò Ela fita entristecida o Gato.

" ...!", Kyo fica em silêncio. Realmente havia esfriado muito e Yuki não...

" O Yuki não levou casaco algum! E se acontecer algo?", Ela perguntou ainda mais apreensiva.

Vai que enquanto volta pra casa, Yuki, por não estar bem agasalhado, comece a ter uma crise respiratória... Ele podia, enquanto vinha solitário por aquele caminho, não resistir e acabar se transformando em um lindo e meigo ratinho branco, o que pioraria ainda mais sua frágil saúde! Pensar nisso a deixava mais aflita.

" Eu devia ter esperado o Yuki!", ;; Ela disse, levando a mão direita ao coração, já imaginando o pobre ratinho sozinho em meio a tal sofrimento.

Kyo permaneceu em silêncio. Realmente havia esfriado. De manhã, quando foram ao colégio, não estava tão frio, mas agora, até ele queria enfiar-se debaixo de uma coberta e ficar lá, quentinho. Pegos de surpresas, nenhum deles levaram agasalho e Yuki teve que ficar para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes do Grêmio Estudantil.

"_Aposto que aquele mala idiota do Takei está atrasando mais o Yuki."_, Pensou o Gato, estreitando os olhos. O ex-presidente do Grêmio parecia babar pelo Rato...

" Acho que eu devia voltar...", Tohru disse, pensativa.

"_Aposto que a ratazana nem percebeu. Isso é um cúmulo! Como ele se presta a isso? Eu já teria dado uma surra naquele mala!"_, Pensava o Gato, ficando mais irritado.

" Vamos voltar, Kyo?", Perguntou Honda, olhando para o Gato, seus grandes olhos azuis brilhando imensamente.

" Voltar! De jeito nenhum!", ÒÓ Falou o Gato, furioso. Por que motivo ele voltaria aquele colégio? Para esperar a ratazana? Nem morto! De jeito nenhum arredaria o pé dali. O Rato que morresse de frio!

" Por favor, Kyo!", ó.ò Falou Honda, seus olhos suplicantes.

"_Por que ela tem que ficar fazendo essa cara?"_, Perguntava-se o Gato, sentindo que alguma parte de seu coração derretia ao ver aqueles olhinhos tão pedintes.

" Vamos!", Ela falou, ainda fitando-o.

"_Eu vou resistir! Eu não vou ir... Eu não vou! Não vou!"_, Dizia para si mesmo.

Não tinha nenhuma obrigação para com a ratazana. Se ele morresse de frio, melhor! Ele não precisaria mais ver aquela face de garoto bonzinho que todos amam e admiram. Não precisaria mais ter que lidar com tal ser irritante, que por algum motivo ele não conseguia derrotar, mas ele conseguiria! Não ia se render ao olhar de Tohru. Ela era especial, mas ainda assim... Ele manteria sua palavra. Não ia... Não ia e...

" TÁ BOM! Vamos logo! Mas que droga!", Disse um enfurecido Gato.

" Aonde vão!", Ouviram alguém perguntar.

" Vamos buscar a ratazana idiota!", ù.ú Kyo esbravejou.

" Quem é idiota?", Yuki disse, estreitando os olhos.

" Yuki! Quem bom que já está aqui!", Tohru suspira mais tranqüila, ao ver que Yuki já havia alcançado os dois.

" Sim, senhorita Honda. Consegui finalizar o que precisava uns dez minutos depois que vocês saíram.", Yuki sorriu gentilmente para a garota mais baixa.

" Chega de papo e vamos logo!", Um irritado ruivo disse de forma alterada. Como pôde se render e se preparar pra ir com Tohru esperar aquele maldito?

" ...!", Yuki o ignorou e continuou a esperar Honda.

" Já estava quase indo te buscar, Yuki!", Disse Tohru mais aliviada, porque agora Yuki não mais ficaria pegando friagem.

" Não precisava, senhorita Honda! Mas muito obrigado!", Respondeu o Rato, dando mais um singelo sorriso.

Tohru sorriu. Agora sim podia ficar tranqüila. Sabia da frágil saúde de Yuki e o que menos queria era que ele pegasse um resfriado. Já bastava o susto que levou no dia da corrida do colégio, quando conheceu Hatsuharu Souma. Não se importava em voltar pra esperá-lo. Tinham dado um dia de folga a ela, devido às horas extras e não tinha nada pra fazer. Para compensar, faria um jantar maravilhoso!

" Arg!", Kyo revirava os olhos, escutando os dois conversarem.

" Deixe de ser estúpido, Kyo!", Yuki disse, voltando seu olhar para o Gato.

" QUEM É ESTÚPIDO!", Gritou o ruivo furioso.

" Quem mais poderia ser além de você?", O olhou friamente, com aquele olhar superior que irritava o Gato imensamente.

" Tá querendo briga, é?", Seus rubis fervilham de raiva.

" Você sabe que vai perder, por que ainda tenta?", Olhou o outro com desdém.

Yuki ficou observando o Gato com seu olhar indiferente. Via que ele estava muito bravo e que logo explodiria como sempre. Era engraçado como provocações tão bobas faziam o outro perder a cabeça, apesar de que antes era pior. No entanto, achava-o tão lindo assim e o melhor, poderia observá-lo sem problemas.

" EU VOU TE MATAR, SUA RATAZANA MALDITA!", Kyo gritou. Em sua testa várias veias saltaram, mostrando seu nível de fúria. Posicionou-se em modo de luta. Ia mostrar aquele rato filho da mãe do que ele era capaz.

" Ah... Sempre as mesmas ameaças. Você não se cansa?", Perguntou Yuki, cruzando os braços entediadamente.

" EU ODEIO ESSA SUA CARA!", Gritou o Gato. Odiava aquela cara de superior que o outro fazia. Como ele conseguia manter-se tão indiferente assim? Nada o abalava? Como odiava aquilo!

" Se não gosta, vá embora.", Disse calmamente.

" ORA, SEU...!", Kyo tentava se controlar, mas a ratazana parecia ter o dom de tirá-lo do sério. Sim! Devia ser alguma habilidade especial de Yuki. Só podia ser!

" ...!", Honda olhava tudo sem conseguir separá-los.

Apesar de querer que os dois se tornassem bons amigos, sabia que não vê-los assim... Brigando, seria muito estranho. Sorriu enquanto os observava. Até parecia que brigavam dessa forma apenas para poder 'conversarem' sem que ninguém suspeitassem de que eram amigos. Desde que os conheceu e foi morar com os Souma, Yuki e Kyo brigavam menos e agora, eles raramente partiam pro corpo a corpo. Discutiam e discutiam, mas era apenas isso! Acabou sorrindo mais.

"_Eles são mesmo perfeitos..."_, - Ela continuava a caminhar ao lado dos dois e eles...

" Não sei porque ainda mora aqui.", u.u Yuki disse em seu tom impassível.

" Só tô aqui por causa da mala do Akito! Cê acha que eu gosto de ficar vendo a sua cara?", O Gato estava indignado.

" Achei que não se importava com o que o Akito pensava.", Continuou provocando.

" E não me importo mesmo! ELE QUE SE DANE! Eu não vou ficar aqui por muito tempo. Vou derrotar você e então ENTRAREI PARA OS DOZE SIGNOS!", Kyo estava perto de partir pra ignorância.

" Ah... Como é cansativo fazer esse percurso...", Yuki diz, tentando ter paciência. O Gato era tão inconveniente. Apesar de que assim ele podia...

" Gente...", °-° Tohru tentava falar.

" Pode ter certeza! Você cansa qualquer um! Devia sumir!", O ruivo diz, fuzilando o Rato com o olhar.

" Você que veio de penetra, quebrando o telhado da casa do Shigure.", u.u

" Ahh... Sua ratazana maldita!", Deu uns passos em direção a Yuki.

" Seu vocabulário é tão mínimo.", Disse dando um sorriso de puro deboche.

" GRrrr... Eu SEMPRE vou te ODIAARRRR!", Disse o Gato.

" Que bom.", Respondeu o Rato ainda mantendo o ar de indiferença.

" Yuki... Kyo...", '' Tohru tentava, mas não achava brecha para entrar no meio daquela briga.

Os dois começaram a discutir... De novo! Como sempre Yuki partia com suas ofensas 'calmas' que eram repelidas com os gritos furiosos de Kyo. Os dois perdiam a noção de tudo enquanto brigavam verbalmente. Se fosse em outra época, já estaria dando chutes e socos, tirando sangue um do outro, ou melhor, Yuki tiraria sangue de Kyo, pois o Gato sempre perdia para o Rato. Por que o Gato sempre perdia? Quem ia saber! Talvez pelo fato do Rato ser 'especial'.

" Isso me dá enjôo!", Disse Yuki, já cansado daquela ladainha do ruivo.

" Então vomita longe de mim!", O outro dizia enraivecido.

" Sua presença é que me deixa assim.", O belo rapaz de cabelos prateados falou.

" Você é desprezível!", Não entendia como ele podia ser assim... Ficar assim... Com aquela cara de santo mais lavada do mundo. Ah! Como aquilo o irritava!

" Hã...", Tohru ergue um pouco as mãos, na tentativa de separá-los, mas não conseguia se mover.

" Senhorita Honda, eu não estou dizendo que caminhar com você seja enjoativo!", Yuki disse preocupado que ela tenha entendido suas palavras de forma errada.

" É! Caminhar com você é legal! Essa ratazana é que estraga tudo!", Kyo também tentava se desculpar. E se ela ficasse triste? Não gostava de vê-la chateada.

" Não... É que eu...", Olhava para aqueles dois, que agora pareciam aflitos.

" Perdoe-me, senhorita Honda. Devia ter notado que queria falar algo. Pode dizer!", Yuki a olhava com confiança, incentivando-a a prosseguir em suas palavras.

" Isso! Desembuça!", O Gato também falou determinado... Bom! Na verdade quase gritou para que ela falasse logo, devido a seu jeito impaciente e afobado.

" É que eu queria dizer que seria melhor entrarmos... Está chuviscando...", Ela falou, olhando-os.

" ...!", O.O Yuki e Kyo se assustam.

Olhos rubis e violetas erguem-se, fitando o céu, só agora dando conta de que estava chovendo e... Que já estavam bem molhados. Suas roupas estavam praticamente coladas a seus corpos. Não estavam encharcados, mas ainda assim, as roupas estavam molhadas. Olharam para a Tohru, vendo que ela se encontrava na mesma situação.

Yuki suspirou. Estava tão concentrado em Kyo que nem notou a chuva, não sentia frio ou sequer percebeu que estava molhado. Droga! Kyo tinha esse efeito nele. A capacidade de tomar-lhe a atenção a tal ponto que nada via ou sentia, a não ser o Gato à frente dele.

Kyo ficou irritado. Odiava chuva e mais ainda tomar chuva. Agora estava começando a sentir frio... Maldita chuva! Como não percebeu que estava debaixo de uma? Olhou para a ratazana. Era culpa dele! Sempre era culpa de Yuki. Tudo o que dera de errado em sua vida. Tudo era porque ele...

" Senhorita Honda, você devia ter entrado!", Yuki disse, ao ver que já estavam na porta de casa. Nem tinha notado isso, na verdade.

" Você é lerda mesmo, né Tohru! Você pode ficar doente! Fica trabalhando que nem uma condenada e depois fica aí, que nem lerda, pegando chuva!", Kyo disse, preocupado com a garota, esquecendo-se do que estava pensando. Não queria que ela ficasse gripada ou coisa assim.

" Está tudo bem! Vamos entrar?", Ela perguntou, dando um singelo sorriso.

" Sim.", Os dois responderam em uníssono.

Entraram e deixaram os sapatos na porta. Tudo parecia deserto, mas Kyo e Yuki repararam que Shigure estava tomando banho. Olharam um para o outro, como se dissesse que tomaria banho primeiro, seus olhos queimavam em um desafio silencioso...

Tohru estava com uma feição alegre. Na verdade, estava muito contente com o modo que Kyo e Yuki agiam. Eles pareciam mais próximos... De alguma forma ela notava isso. Não havia mais a violência de antes e as discussões sumiam rapidamente da mesma forma que apareciam. Eles não pareciam querer se ofender realmente. Era isso que achava.

" Vou preparar um lanche pra gente!", Honda diz, sorrindo.

" De jeito nenhum, senhorita Honda!", Yuki disse. Queria que ela tomasse um banho logo para não correr riscos de ficar doente.

" É! Já pro banho!", Kyo disse, apontando para o banheiro do segundo andar, que era exclusivamente dela.

" Mas...", ó.ò Ela tentava argumentar.

" Nada de 'mas'!", Ambos disseram, suas feições determinadas e repreensivas.

" Tá bom!", Falou, suspirando e subindo para tomar o bendito banho.

Yuki e Kyo ficaram olhando Tohru sumir, enquanto subia a escada e quando deixaram de vê-la, suspiraram. Ela era tão espacial! Preocupava-se tanto com os outros e esquecia de si mesma. Era dever deles zelar por alguém assim... A única pessoa que os aceitava como eles eram.

Kyo olhou para Yuki, que agora estava de olhos fechados, parecendo bem pensativo. Seus rubis percorreram o corpo da ratazana, reparando em como o tecido fino do uniforme escuro colava-se a pele alva do primo, acentuando seu contorno. Não conseguia desviar seu olhar do corpo menor que o seu.

" Maldito!", Acabou falando o que na verdade pensou.

" O que disse?", Yuki abriu os olhos, seus violetas frios como gelo.

" O que ouviu!", Kyo, que havia se assustado, recuperou-se rapidamente, já ficando na defensiva.

Yuki abriu a boca pra replicá-lo, mas parou ao reparar na figura do outro. A blusa aberta parecia deixá-lo mais sensual. Viu algumas gotas de água escorrerem pelo tórax, até morrerem de encontro ao tecido escuro da blusa parcialmente aberta. A calça parecia bem mais apertada agora, deixando as pernas torneadas mais evidentes e os fios rubros, que emolduravam aquela face amorenada e máscula, apenas transformavam a cena em algo mais que sensual... Era até mesmo erótica!

"_O que eu estou pensando?"_, Virou-se de costas, para não ter que olhar mais para o Gato. Seu corpo parecia estranho... Sentia-se estranho.

" Que foi! Tá com medo de me encarar, é?", Kyo perguntou, olhando-o vitorioso.

" Não seja tolo.", Disse em tom mais baixo, dando uns passos em direção a janela, vendo que a chuva aumentou lá fora.

Não queria olhar pra ele. Não podia fazer isso agora! Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, inspirando e expirando mais calmamente que podia, tentando se acalmar, porém tudo era tão difícil. Sabia que Kyo ainda o observava e isso apenas o deixava mais incomodado. Por que ele não saía da sala? E... Por que não continuava com suas ofensas e divagações idiotas?

Kyo olhava de forma estranha para Yuki. Na verdade, começava a achar que o Rato muito estranho. Ele havia falado de maneira tão... Calma e, no entanto, desolada. O que estava acontecendo? Será que a ratazana já estava passando mal e não queria falar? Afinal... Se ele não estivesse passando mal, o responderia de outra forma.

" Que foi? Por acaso é tão fraquinho que já está passando mal e não quer admitir?", Perguntou, dando um sorriso debochado.

Yuki apenas o olhou sobre o ombro, não respondendo. Voltou seu olhar para a janela... Aquilo não estava dando certo! O que queria era sair da sala e ir para seu quarto, se trocar e ficar lá, sem ter que olhar para Kyo, mas o infeliz estava entre ele e a escada. Fechou os olhos, ficando um bom tempo com ele assim.

" Não tem outro jeito mesmo...", Disse baixinho, dando um suave sorriso triste.

" O que!", Kyo não entendeu o que Yuki queria dizer com aquilo.

" Boa tarde, crianças!", Shigure entrou na sala, cumprimentando-os.

Kyo virou-se, olhando o dono da casa. Shigure continuava com seu sorriso maroto e bobo de sempre, os olhos azuis brilhavam de forma inusitada, os fios negros estavam molhados, deixando-o mais bonito. O viu se aproximar e olhar com curiosidade para Yuki.

" O que foi, Yuki? Está sentindo algo?", Perguntou Shigure. Estava vendo-os há um bom tempo e notou que o Rato não estava agindo como era naturalmente.

" Nada. Só estava esperando você sair do banho.", Falou, olhando-o de lado.

" Hum... Só isso mesmo?", Shigure sorriu. Seus olhos brilhavam insinuantes.

" O que quer dizer?", Yuki estreitou os olhos.

" Ah! Eu vou tomar banho!", Kyo falou, indo em direção ao banheiro, quase correndo, só pra entrar antes de Yuki.

Os violetas ficaram a observar o outro sair. Permaneceu em silêncio por um bom tempo e levou a mão à curva do pescoço do lado esquerdo, massageando o lugar. A única coisa que queria agora era tomar um banho e descansar... Nada mais. Não queria nem mesmo comer. Apenas ficar em seu quarto, pensando...

" Até quando vai ficar desse jeito?", Shigure pergunta, olhando-o sério.

" Do que está falando?", Perguntou-o, fazendo-se de desentendido.

" Desse jeito ele vai perceber, Yuki.", Sentou-se no sofá, olhando o Rato de maneira divertida e, no entanto, ainda era possível ver seriedade em suas palavras.

" Perceber o quê, Shigure? Deixa de ser intrometido!", Yuki estava perdendo a paciência. Por que aquele Cão tinha de ser tão inconveniente? Estava pior que o Gato!

" Seus olhos... Seus gestos... Nada em você nega a verdade... Yuki!", Disse seriamente, olhando dentro dos violetas do rapaz mais novo.

Yuki olhou Shigure, seus violetas mergulhados dentro do mar azul que eram os olhos do outro, vendo ali toda a maturidade e verdade que eles transmitiam. Isso o deixava irritado... Muito irritado! Parecia que o Cão fazia isso de propósito. Parecia que tinha prazer em falar aquilo que ele sempre tentava esconder e... Pior, esconder de si mesmo. Quando abriu a boca pra dar uma resposta, via Honda entrar na sala.

" Yuki, você ainda não tomou banho?", Ela perguntou preocupada, ao ver o uniforme molhado, colado no corpo delgado do Rato.

" Hã... Ainda não.", Respondeu, esquecendo o que o Cão disse.

" Por que não entrou junto do Kyo?", Perguntou calmamente.

" Que?", Yuki estava em choque. Tomar banho junto do Gato? Não. Nem morto!

" É, Yuki! Vocês dois são homens... São primos... Que mal haveria?", Perguntou Shigure, com um sorriso cem por cento malicioso, não visto por Tohru.

O garoto de dezesseis anos revirou os olhos. Tomar banho com Kyo... Só se fosse pra terminar em tragédia, pois os dois iam acabar se matando lá dentro, principalmente se o Gato desconfiasse que ele, o Rato, não queria realmente brigar e sim...

" Usa o outro banheiro, Yuki.", Disse Tohru, prestativa.

" Não, senhorita Honda. Ele é exclusivamente seu.", u.u Disse Yuki.

" Vai lá, por favor!", Os olhos claros brilharam daquela forma que era impossível de alguém de bom coração resistir.

" Hum... Tudo bem!", Deu-se por vencido. Era impossível resistir aquele olhar.

Yuki subiu as escadas suspirando. Tomaria um banho rápido e comeria algo. Não queria jantar, pois estava completamente sem fome, mas se não comesse nada, Tohru ficaria preocupada, então, faria o lanche, assim poderia distraí-la.

" ...!", Tohru sorriu, ainda olhando para a escada que Yuki havia subido.

" Você é tão boazinha, Tohru!", Shigure disse, sorrindo.

" Eu! Não, não. Eu não fiz nada, senhor Shigure!", Ela disse, corada.

"_Hum... Que vontade de dar uma mordida nela!"_, - Pensou o Cão, para logo em seguida lembrar-se de Hatori e desistir de seu intento... Realmente poderia ser processado por atentado ao pudor.

"_Droga!"_, ¬¬ Pensou, começando a se irritar. Pensar em mordida, o fazia se lembrar de suas noites com Ayame.

" Algum problema, senhor Shigure?", Tohru perguntou, piscando os olhos.

" Não, nada!", Respondeu, tentando disfarçar os pensamentos impudicos que acometiam sua mente nesse exato momento.

Shigure sorriu, vendo Tohru ir para a cozinha, preparar o jantar. O Cão recostou-se no sofá e olhou para o telefone. Será que ligava para Ayame? Estava se sentindo muito solitário aquela semana e Aaya sempre conseguia alegrar seu dia. Sorriu ao se recordar de seus tempos de colégio ao lado daquela adorável Serpente.

**OOO **

Yuki tomava um banho rápido, esfregando seu corpo com delicadeza, tendo seus pensamentos perdido nas palavras proferidas por Shigure. Realmente tinha que parar com aquilo... Estava dando bandeira demais e Kyo perceberia, mas... Era tão difícil disfarçar! Cada vez mais ansiava tocar aquela pele amorenada em uma suave carícia e não em uma luta desenfreada.

Entrou debaixo da água, sentindo a mesma escorrer por seus cabelos prateados. Levou os dedos a cabeça e começou a passar o xampu, esfregando os fios escuros com calma e enxaguando logo em seguida. Terminou seu banho e enrolou-se na toalha, enxugando-se.

Seus pensamentos ainda se concentravam em Kyo... No que sentia por ele. Não sabia definir quando, mas tinha consciência de que agora, gostava dele... Gostava muito! Queria ficar olhando-o, admirando-o, mas não podia, pois o Gato perceberia, então continuava a provocá-lo, a discutir com ele. Era um modo de poder olhá-lo nos olhos... Reparar em cada pedaço dele sem se denunciar.

Terminando de se enxugar, Yuki vestiu um roupão. Não queria trocar de roupa ali. Deixou todo o banheiro limpo, seco e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e escorando-se nela. O jovem de bonitos cabelos prateados suspirou profundamente, como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre seus ombros e abriu os olhos ao ouvir passos.

" Ky...", Yuki parou de falar ao ver o Gato.

Queria dizer algo, mas simplesmente não conseguiu. Vindo em direção a ele estava Kyo... Tendo apenas uma pequena toalha enrolada na cintura. Seus lábios se abriram mais, tentando formular uma frase, mas era impossível. Seus olhos não desgrudaram do corpo do Gato, por mais que tentasse.

" ...!", Kyo parou um segundo e o olhou.

As íris de Yuki percorreram o corpo do Gato, vendo o tórax másculo, mesmo que não fosse musculoso, o abdômen perfeito estava adornado pelas gotas de água, que percorriam cada centímetro de sua pele. As coxas torneadas eram mais belas do que havia imaginado. Seus olhos subiram de novo, re-percorrendo cada parte do corpo perfeito, até chegar a face.

Estremeceu por dentro ao olhar para o rosto de Kyo. Os olhos rubros pareciam mais vivos que nunca, um mar de sangue que o fascinava mais do que tudo nesse mundo. A pele amorenada, os lábios carnudos e sensuais, os molhados fios alaranjados que adornavam aquela face felina...

"_Como pode ser tão sexy?"_, Pensou, perdido naquela visão do paraíso.

Yuki inconscientemente molhou os lábios, sentindo sua garganta seca, um calor espalhando-se por todo seu corpo ao ver o outro seminu em sua frente, fazendo-o ter que prender a respiração pra não demonstrar como a mesma estava alterada. Ainda olhava para Kyo, sua face levemente corada.

" O que tanto olha? Fica aí, quieto... Nunca viu, não?", Perguntou em um misto de irritação e desconforto.

" Você não tem vergonha!", Desencostou-se da porta, tentando deixar sua feição impassível, mas não estava conseguindo.

" Quê!", Aproximou-se do Rato, ficando mais irritado. Como podia dizer aquilo?

Yuki viu que Kyo estava perto demais dele... Perigosamente perto. Não que o outro fosse atacá-lo, mas estando perto assim poderia perceber o estado que seu corpo se encontrava e... O que ele menos queria era ter que explicar algo assim para aquele Gato mais que inconveniente.

" Imagina se a senhorita Honda te visse assim? Você ia constrangê-la!", Falou, fazendo um esforço imenso para que sua voz não saísse trêmula e rouca, devido a forte excitação que tomou conta de seu corpo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Yuki, Kyo se deu conta de como estava. Realmente ia deixá-la constrangida, por isso afastou-se, resmungando algo e foi se trocar. Bateu a porta do quarto com força, não olhando novamente para a ratazana.

Yuki sentia suas pernas bambas. Respirou fundo e entrou no quarto, jogando-se na cama e soltando um pequeno gemido, devido à excitação que o acometia. Não ia poder descer agora... Não mesmo! Virou-se e fitou o teto, tentando pensar em algo bem chato e idiota para desviar sua atenção e assim acalmar seu corpo.

**OOO **

O jantar já estava pronto e todos, exceto Yuki, estavam sentados à mesa. Tohru já estava preocupada com a demora do outro, olhando para a escada esperançosa de que ele descesse logo, mas nada do Rato aparecer.

" Será que o Yuki adormeceu?", Tohru perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

" Ah! Esquece a ratazana!", Disse Kyo, desviando o olhar.

" Hum... Ele deve estar fazendo algo...", Shigure disse, soltando um risinho.

" O que?", Tohru perguntou em sua inocente curiosidade.

Kyo olhou para o Cão, também muito curioso.

" Na verdade, o Yuki...", Foi cortado antes de terminar de falar.

" Eu o quê, Shigure!", Yuki disse, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis do Cão.

O Cão sorriu, aquele sorriso que dizia 'vai negar?', recebendo um olhar frio de Yuki.

" Estava dormindo, Yuki?", Perguntou Honda, piscando os olhos em curiosidade.

" ...!", Kyo observava o Rato, altamente curioso., esperando que ele respondesse.

" Estava pensando.", Respondeu, sentando-se a mesa.

" Só pensando?", O Cão pergunta, querendo por mais lenha na fogueira.

" Sim.", Respondeu, lançando um olhar mortal para aquele cachorro intrometido.

Shigure soltou um risinho. Yuki estava muito irritado. Ah! Como adorava provocar aqueles dois. Apenas eles pra não notar o óbvio. Bom! Yuki já sabia o que sentia, mas Kyo... Esse era outra história! Nunca viu alguém tão ingênuo quanto o gatinho, acreditava em tudo o que falavam e... Tinha muita dificuldade em lidar com emoções e... Convivência.

" Vamos comer!", Kyo disse e percebeu que o Rato não o olhou hora nenhuma.

Shigure e Honda começaram a conversar, até Kyo falava a todo hora, mas Yuki permanecia a maior parte do tempo em silêncio e não olhava em momento algum para o Gato, o que, de alguma forma, o incomodou muito. Os rubis estreitaram-se enquanto fitava Yuki, que ainda o ignorava completamente.

Por que Yuki não falava nada mesmo quando ele provocava? Por que não o olhava com indiferença como sempre? A sensação incômoda que sentia estava crescendo rapidamente, deixando-o mais impaciente. Não ouvia mais o que Shigure falava, não via nada na verdade, apenas Yuki calado e comendo como se nada importasse. Por que isso o incomodava tanto?

" Já acabei. Obrigada pela comida, senhorita Honda. Estava ótima!", Yuki disse, olhando suavemente para Tohru, mas evitou fitar o Gato.

Kyo ia dizer algo, mas o telefone tocou.

" Deixa que eu atendo!", Shigure disse, seus olhos brilhando intensamente.

" Boa noite, senhorita Honda!", Yuki disse, levantando-se.

" Boa noite, Yuki!", - A menina respondeu, sorrindo.

Kyo ouvia ao longe a voz de Shigure, que dizia algo como 'Aaya, sinto sua falta', seguido de um 'legal', mas os sons ao redor foram sumindo. Durante o jantar, Yuki não replicou nem mesmo quando disse que o Rato os atrasaram no caminho de volta a casa e por isso ficaram molhados. Ser ignorado dessa forma o deixou mais irritado. Por que ele não o xingou como antes?

" Eu já acabei...", Disse o Gato, ainda olhando para a escada.

" Vou tirar a mesa.", Disse Tohru.

Kyo se levantou, subindo as escadas em passos largos. Ia tirar satisfações com aquele Rato. Ah, se ia! Não deixaria que o mesmo o ignorasse desse jeito! Não mesmo! Como Yuki podia achar que ele não fosse nada? Ia fazer aquele Rato idiota pedir perdão. Chegou ao corredor e viu Yuki parado próximo a porta do próprio quarto e correu até ele.

" Rato maldito! Por que cê tá me ignorando?", Esbravejou, chegando mais perto.

" Não me enche!", Yuki se virou, sem fitar Kyo.

Yuki não queria ver o Gato. Custou para se acalmar depois da visão que teve e sabia muito bem a roupa que o outro vestia agora... Kyo sempre vestia um short preto colado ao corpo e uma regata vermelha, e essa roupa sempre o deixava muito sexy na opinião do Rato e se o olhasse... Não conseguiria se conter!

Aquela ação deixou o Gato profundamente irritado. Sentiu seu sangue ferver e foi em direção a Yuki, puxando-o pelo braço, e fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. Sentiu o corpo menor estremecer levemente, mas estava tão afoito por causa da forma que Yuki o ignorava, que não pensou no que aquilo podia significar.

" Tá com medo de falar comigo, é?", Kyo esbravejou.

" Me solta!", Yuki puxou o bravo, fitando os olhos de Kyo, para em seguida, desviar o olhar e continuar seu caminho até o quarto.

" Ora, seu!", Não ia deixar as coisas daquela forma.

Se Yuki queria briga, ele agora teria! Não permitiria que aquela ratazana o tratasse assim, com toda aquela indiferença. Yuki nunca agiu desse jeito e não queria que ele começasse agora. Avançou pra cima do primo e o puxou de novo, jogando-o contra a parede do corredor e segurando-o lá, mirando os violetas.

" Se tá com raiva, reaja!", Falou, desejando que Yuki revidasse.

" Solte-me!", Yuki olhou dentro dos olhos vermelhos e sentiu-se estremecer. Nunca viu tanta determinação e... Algo mais que não sabia definir. O olhar de Kyo era tão felino que o reprimia, o fazia se sentir indefeso e odiava isso.

" Solte-se então... Yuki!", Desafiou.

Yuki desviou o olhar. Por que aquele gato estúpido tinha que complicar tudo?

Não entendia a atitude de Yuki. Ele ia continuar assim? Ele queria mesmo ignorá-lo? Será que Yuki o achava tão insignificante, que não se dignava nem mesmo a sair dali? Sair de seus braços? Ele tinha que reagir! Tinha que socá-lo, mandá-lo longe como sempre fazia. Não sabia como lidar com aquele Yuki, que não o encarava e parecia desejar não vê-lo.

" Olhe pra mim!", Falou em uma súplica agressiva, pegando o rosto de Yuki e fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

Sentia a pele macia sob os seus dedos. Tão macia quanto imaginou! O que precisaria fazer para que aquele lindo ratinho reagisse? Ei! Desde quando achava que Yuki era um 'lindo ratinho'? De onde saiu esse tipo de pensamento? E por que ele... Mas... Era mesmo tão macia a pele de Yuki!

Yuki não sabia o que fazer. Kyo estava a centímetros dele, os lábios carnudos quase o tocando... Podia até mesmo sentir o hálito morno dele tocando sua boca, fazendo com que ficasse mais perdido. Será que Kyo sabia e por isso estava torturando-o? Queria se mover, sair dali, mas não conseguia. O calor do corpo maior parecia prendê-lo... Talvez estivesse em uma armadilha da qual não quisesse realmente escapar.

" Já disse pra... Me... soltar...", O Rato sussurrou, sua voz falhando.

Kyo olhava dentro daqueles olhos violetas. Havia um brilho indefinido nas duas ametistas... Via aflição, medo, tristeza... Era tanta coisa que não conseguia saber o que Yuki sentia de verdade. Queria entender. Apenas entender! Será que Akito fez alguma ameaça? Será que Yuki estava com algum outro problema? E... Por que estava se preocupando tanto? Ele não odiava a ratazana? Por que agora estava reparando na textura da pele dele?

"_Não. Eu vou derrotar o Yuki só quando ele estiver bem! Se ele não estiver legal... Não faz sentido!"_, Pensou. Era isso! Estava preocupado porque queria derrotá-lo, mas não seria justo que o fizesse se o Rato não estivesse bem!

"_É! É só por isso..."_, Pensava vacilante. Mas... Não tinha outra explicação, tinha?

Os rubis começaram a percorrer cada detalhe da face alva de Yuki. A pele dele era extremamente macia, muito gostosa de se tocar! Piscou os olhos quando notou que as bochechas dele estavam levemente coradas e a respiração um pouco mais rápida. Os lábios entreabertos eram delicados e avermelhados, pareciam tão macios! Sem que percebesse, a mão que usava para segurar a face de Yuki, foi descendo lentamente, passando pelo pescoço... Indo em direção ao peito.

" Yuki...", Falou, como se estivesse hipnotizado por aquela face perfeita, sentindo-se estranho... Como se, apesar de estar quase colado ao corpo do outro, ainda estivesse vendo a cena por fora... Tentando entender o que acontecia de verdade.

" Afaste-se!", Yuki disse energeticamente, empurrando o Gato.

Sem dar tempo de Kyo recuperar-se de seu empurrão, Yuki entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com tudo e trancando-a. Escorou-se na porta, escorregando o corpo até o chão, levando a mão ao peito e tentando regular a própria respiração. O que deu naquele Gato? Por que Kyo agiu daquela forma? Abraçou as próprias pernas e escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos, tinha que se controlar... Tinha que continuar com sua farsa.

**OOO **

Kyo estava parado. O que estava fazendo? Por que fez aquilo? Queria que Yuki o olhasse, que o xingasse como sempre, mas ele não o fez. Estava parado, permitindo que ele o encurralasse daquele jeito. Sentia que o corpo de Yuki tremia, que não estava normal, mas... Também se sentiu estranho. Estar tão próximo assim do corpo menor... Daquele corpo que lhe parecia tão frágil o fez sentir-se...

" Ah! É um Rato maldito mesmo! É apenas mais um modo dele de me rebaixar!", Falou, tentando convencer a si mesmo. Com certeza Yuki só queria deixá-lo confuso.

" Kyo! Houve algum problema?", Perguntou Honda, que subiu depois de arrumar a cozinha.

" Problema! Por que eu estaria com um problema?", Explodiu Kyo... Típico.

" De-desculpa.", Tohru disse, abaixando o olhar.

" Não! Espera... Não há nada, Tohru. Desculpa.", Disse o Gato, acalmando-se e falando com uma voz mais branda.

" Tá!", A menina sorriu, para tranqüilidade de Kyo.

" Tenha uma boa noite, Kyo!", Ela disse, indo em direção ao quarto.

" Boa noite, Tohru.", Falou o ruivo, indo para o próprio quarto.

Quando entrava no quarto, Kyo viu que Shigure ia com o telefone sem fio para o quarto e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Pelo visto aquele ali ia passar boa parte da noite falando com Ayame. Perguntava-se o que o Cão tinha tanto pra falar com a Serpente. Da última vez eles ficaram se falando por quase três horas.

"_Como agüenta? Bom! Aqueles dois se merecem mesmo."_, Deu de ombros e entrou.

Relaxou e deitou na cama, olhando preguiçoso para as cobertas, pensando seriamente porque elas não podiam vir voando até ele e cobri-lo. Suspirou, voltando a pensar no que o Rato idiota podia ter. Ele estava agindo tão estranhamente! Ser ignorado daquela forma doía mais do que levar um soco.

" É isso!", Levantou-se de supetão, sua face surpresa como se tivesse descoberto o maior segredo do mundo.

" O Yuki deve estar com um início de crise respiratória!", Ergueu-se afoito. Isso era uma explicação plausível pra forma estranha que Yuki estava agindo.

Por estar tendo dificuldades de respirar, Yuki não respondia suas provocações e o ignorava, pra não ter que falar e ficar com falta de ar. Sorriu ao notar que era só isso. Tranqüilizava-o saber que o outro não o achava insignificante. Suspirou e então ficou sério. Desde quando se importava com isso? De uma forma ou de outra ia derrotar a ratazana e...

" Ei! O Yuki está em uma crise respiratória!", Perguntou a si mesmo. Se fosse isso, ele ia passar mal como no dia da corrida e... Por causa dele, ambos ficaram discutindo na chuva por vários minutos e...

Ao se lembrar do corpo molhado de Yuki... De ter entrado no banheiro antes, não permitindo que o primo, que tinha a saúde tão frágil, tomasse banho primeiro, sentiu-se mal. Como pôde ser tão cruel, tão insensível assim? Yuki agora devia estar no quarto, sentindo o ar faltar-lhe e... Saiu de seu próprio quarto, indo ao de Shigure e começando a bater incessantemente na porta.

" Que foi?", Shigure atendeu, meio irritado por ser interrompido em sua conversa muito importante e íntima com Ayame.

" Me dá esse telefone.", Falou autoritariamente.

" Por que? Estou falando com Aaya.", u.u O Cão disse, sua roupa meio fora do lugar.

Antes que o outro pudesse fazer algo, Kyo tomou o telefone da mão dele, encerando a ligação, vendo a cara incrédula de Shigure para ele. Afastou-se e entrou no próprio quarto, batendo a porta na cara do Cão, que começou a chamá-lo, exigindo explicações. Sem dar importância, Kyo discou os números e esperava impaciente que fosse atendido.

"_ Alô!"_, Ouviu a voz séria e grave de Hatori ao telefone.

" Hatori, é o Kyo. Quero que venha aqui, agora.", Disse o bichano, sério.

"_ Como assim, ir aí, agora?"_, Não estava entendo.

" Venha aqui ver o Yuki. Parece que ele tá em crise!", ù.ú Disse, se irritando. Hatori era médico, porque não vinha logo?

"_ Hum... Desde quando você se importa?"_, Perguntou curioso o Dragão dos Doze Signos que, na verdade, virava um Cavalo Marinho.

" Se não quiser, não venha!", Esbravejou o Gato, desligando na cara de Hatori. Teve vontade de jogar o telefone na parede e quebrá-lo, mas voltou a escutar as batidas na porta e a abriu violentamente.

" Toma esse telefone e não me enche o saco!", Disse, batendo a porta na cara do Cão novamente, depois de entregar o aparelho pro mesmo.

Shigure ficou a segurar o telefone, parado em frente à porta do quarto de Kyo, sem nada entender. Olhou o número do telefone e viu que a ligação era pra Hatori. Sua curiosidade pra saber o que o Gato queria falar com o moreno era tanta, que quase se arriscou a bater na porta pra descobrir a verdade, mas conteve-se.

**OOO **

Suspirando, Shigure voltou ao próprio quarto, não resistindo e ligando pra Hatori, pra saber o que tanto o Gato tinha de importante pra dizer ao Dragão. Esperou que o outro atendesse, mas nada de Hatori se dar ao trabalho de atendê-lo e... Nisso, a curiosidade ia apenas corroendo-o.

"_Por que o Haa-san é tão cruel comigo?"_, T.T Pensou Shigure, suspirando e deitando-se na cama.

Ficou olhando para o aparelho, tentando imaginar o motivo do desespero de Kyo. Ele parecia mesmo preocupado ou... Era só impressão sua? Apesar de suas íris estarem fitando o aparelho, o Cão não parecia estar vendo o mesmo. Tão perdido em pensamentos estava, que levou o maior susto de sua vida quando o telefone tocou, fazendo-o levar a mão ao coração, na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

" A... Alô!", Disse, ainda meio trêmulo.

"_ Gure-san! Você é mau comigo! Desligou na minha cara!"_, ToT Ouviu a voz chorosa de Ayame do outro lado da linha.

" Aaya... Calma! Não foi isso. Me tomaram o telefone e...", Foi cortado por Ayame.

"_ Você é mau! Eu estava quase... O quê? Te tomaram o telefone? Quem? Por quê?"_, Fazia uma pergunta atrás da outras, não dando tempo de Shigure responder nenhuma.

" Bom...", Pensava por onde começar... Não lembrava da seqüência das perguntas.

"_ Fale logo, Gure-san!"_, ò.ó A Serpente irritava-se com a demora do Cão em falar.

" O Kyo. Ele chegou aqui e me roubou o telefone.", u.u Revelou por fim.

"_ O Kyo! O que ele queria com o telefone? Será que ele estava ligando pra..."_, Ò.o O homem de longos cabelos prateados e olhos dourados tentava chegar a uma conclusão.

" Ligou pro Hatori.", Disse o Cão.

"_ Pro Haa-san! O que ele queria com o Tori-san? Diga-me! Fale! Fale!"_, Ayame perguntava quase desesperado. O que o Gato ia querer com o seu Hatori? Afinal... O Kyon-kitty nada tinha a ver com o seu adorado Haa-san.

" Não sei e... O Tori-san não me atende.", T.T Dizia Shigure, desolado.

Começaram a pensar nas possibilidades do Gato ter ligado para o médico da família, mas nada lhe viam a mente e antes mesmo de se darem conta, a conversa já havia voltado ao que era antes... Falavam de como era bom quando eram adolescentes, do que faziam juntos e do que ainda fazem.

" Hum... Aaya... Queria que estivesse aqui... Agora...", Dizia Shigure em tom mais rouco, enquanto sua mão viajava por seu tórax de modo suave.

"_ É mesmo... Gure-san? E o que ia querer fazer?"_, Perguntou Ayame, sua voz suave e ao mesmo tempo sensual.

" Eu ia...", Parou de falar ao escutar batidas na porta.

"_ Ia...?"_, Inquiriu a Serpente, curiosa.

" Bateram na porta...", -.-° Falou, dando um suspiro. Por que quando estavam a se falar, algo o atrapalhavam? Era sina por acaso?

Shigure levantou-se e foi caminhando enquanto ainda falava com Ayame pelo telefone. Ambos questionando sobre a sorte que estavam tendo nessa noite. O Cão chegou ao andar inferior e abriu a porta, dando de cara com... Hatori Souma.

" Tori-san!", Shigure surpreendeu-se ao ver o Dragão dos Doze Signos. O que Hatori fazia ali? Será que veio... Vê-lo? Não podia ser!

" Shigure... Onde está Yuki?", Perguntou, entrando após Shigure lhe dar passagem.

"_ Tori-san? Ele está aí? Gure-san, diga alguma coisa!"_, Ayame gritava ao telefone, curioso, impaciente e já dando um chilique por ser ignorado.

" Hã... É. Ele está aqui sim.", Disse, ainda sem entender o motivo da visita.

" Vou ver Yuki.", Disse o médico, subindo, sem dar tempo de Shigure protestar.

O Cão começou a falar com Ayame, tentando acalmá-lo, pois o mesmo começou a achar que estava sendo traído. Palavras de afeto eram ditas pra acalmar aquela criatura belíssima chamada Ayame Souma. Também não entendeu a de Hatori e quando disse que o mesmo veio à procura de Yuki, a Serpente ficou mais séria.

**OOO**

Hatori estava agora perante a porta do quarto de Yuki. Não sabia o motivo de Kyo ter ligado pra ele, mas sabia que o Gato não mentiria de forma alguma. Bateu na porta, esperando ser atendido, pensando nos reais motivos pra que aquela atitude fosse tomada por alguém que dizia odiar Yuki, o Rato do horóscopo chinês.

Yuki abriu a porta, a mão direita levada ao olho, esfregando-o. Estava dormindo há algum tempo e perguntava-se porque estava sendo incomodado em plena meia-noite. Abriu os olhos violetas, piscando-os repetidamente e surpreendendo-se ao ver Hatori.

" Hatori, o que faz aqui?", O.O Perguntou surpreso.

" Vim vê-lo.", Falou sério, seu olhar, frio com sempre.

" Veio me ver! Por quê?", Perguntou, piscando os grandes violetas.

Hatori entrou no quarto sob o olhar inquisitivo de Yuki. Fechou a porta e olhou para o garoto de 1,70 de altura, já abrindo sua maleta e tirando os equipamentos necessários pra examinar o belo rapaz. Antes que ele pudesse falar algo, começou a ouvir as batidas do coração de Yuki.

" O que está fazendo?", ¬¬ Perguntou impaciente.

" Averiguando sua saúde.", Falou, sem alarme.

" Mas... Por que agora?", o.o Não entendia o que ele fazia ali tão tarde.

" Me ligaram falando que você poderia estar em uma crise respiratória.", Respondeu sério, mudando o aparelho de lugar, para agora escutar a respiração do Rato.

" Quem ligou?", Perguntou curioso.

" Respire fundo agora.", Falou, ouvindo com atenção, para fazer o diagnóstico.

Yuki fez o que lhe foi pedido, vendo Hatori erguer ligeiramente a sobrancelha. Tudo aquilo estava deixando-o mais do que curioso e impaciente pra que tudo lhe fosse explicado devidamente. Continuava respirando fundo pra que o moreno o examinasse, até que este parou, olhando-o sério.

" Parece que ele estava certo.", Falou calmo, em seu típico tom de voz.

" Como? Quem?", Perguntou Yuki, sem entender nada.

" Apesar de não estar em uma crise respiratória, seu pulmão está chiando um pouco.", Falou, pegando um remédio para que Yuki tomasse.

" Meu pulmão está... Chiando? E... Hatori, quem te ligou?", Não entendia porque ele não lhe falava logo. Aquilo já estava deixando-o irritado.

" Kyo.", Respondeu, entregando o remédio a ele.

" Kyo! O que tem aquele Gato idiota?", o.O Como assim 'Kyo'? O que aquele ruivo idiota tinha a ver com Hatori ali?

" Kyo ligou, falando que você devia estar com uma crise respiratória. Achei que se odiavam, mas estava enganado.", u.u Disse, levantando-se e olhando no relógio.

" Kyo ligou! Nós... É claro que nos odiamos! Você deve estar enganado, Hatori.", Disse, levantando-se rapidamente, desconcertado e desnorteado com o que acabara de ouvir.

" Mas ele ligou. Parecia preocupado. Bom! Eu irei agora, ainda tenho que examinar Akito.", Falou, apenas lançando um significativo olhar pra Yuki, antes de deixar o cômodo.

O menino ficou com o remédio na mão, sem entender nada. Kyo ligara pra Hatori? O Gato estava... Preocupado com ELE? Não era possível. Algo devia estar errado. Será que estava sonhando? Não... Não era sonho. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios rosados, fazendo a feição do jovem torna-se levemente sonhadora. Fechou a porta do quarto, tomando o remédio, tomando um pouco de água que deixara na cabeceira da cama, antes de voltar a se deitar.

" Tori-san!", Shigure aproximou-se, com seu costumeiro sorriso enigmático, observando Hatori como se tentasse enxergar sua alma.

" Estou indo, Shigure.", Falou, sem dar importância aquele olhar que agora se tornou de cachorro abandonado.

" Mas... Mas... Você não pode ir assim!", ó.ò Falou, erguendo a mão como se tentasse alcança-lo.

" Tenho que acordar cedo. Como sei que já falou pra Ayame que eu vim aqui ver o Yuki, informe-o que o mesmo está bem e medicado.", Falou, já saindo da casa, não dando tempo do Cão falar mais nada.

Shigure viu Hatori entrar no carro e dar a partida, sumindo de suas vistas rapidamente. Não teve nem a oportunidade de perguntar como foi que o outro soube que Yuki precisava do médico e... Peraí! Kyo havia feito uma ligação e... Logo depois Hatori apareceu. Será que o Gato... Sim. Fôra isso! Sorriu ainda intrigado e virou-se, depois de fechar a porta.

" Quando Akito souber disso... Teremos grandes problemas. Mas... Quem sabe nosso adorável patriarca não aprenda certas coisinhas!", Disse o Cão com olhar enigmático... Quase sádico, enquanto caminhava para o próprio quarto.

**OOO**

03:09 AM.

Kyo tentava dormir, mas não conseguia. Não conseguia tirar a ratazana de sua mente e principalmente, não entendia suas próprias atitudes. O que deu nele pra ligar pra Hatori? Onde estava com a cabeça? Mas... Será que a ratazana estava bem? Afinal, Hatori veio mesmo, medicou Yuki e foi embora. Não resistiu. Com cuidado escutou o que acontecia no quarto de seu inimigo.

Lembrou-se do ocorrido no corredor, quando foi tirar satisfação com Yuki, pelo mesmo estar ignorando-o e... Por mais que tentasse esquecer, conseguia lembrar-se perfeitamente do calor do corpo alvo. Apesar da chuva fina ainda persistir em cair lá fora, ele não estava com frio. Estava até com um pouco de calor. Não conseguia pensar nisso, apenas Yuki povoava seus pensamentos.

Ergueu-se, sentando-se no futon quando ouviu a porta do quarto do Rato se abrir e os passos suaves cortar o silêncio da madrugada. Levantou-se e ficou atrás da porta, bem quietinho, escutando o que o outro fazia. Alguns minutos depois, ouviu-o de novo e percebeu que voltou ao quarto. Será que o Rato também não conseguia dormir?

Depois de quase dez minutos de pura indecisão, abriu a porta de seu quarto devagar e caminhou lentamente até a de Yuki, ficando quieto em frente a ela. Seu coração estava disparado e ele mordia o lábio inferior, sem saber o que fazer. Será que devia falar com ele? O Rato podia se incomodar, mas... Ainda assim...

"_Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?"_, Perguntou-se e em seguida piscou os olhos, achando ter ouvido algo. Ficou em silêncio, tentando escutar o que se passava.

" Humm...", Kyo se espantou ao ouvir um gemido de Yuki.

"_Ele tá passando mal? Será que está com febre, será que não consegue respirar direito?"_, Perguntou-se, levando a mão a maçaneta, mas parando a centímetros de tocá-la.

Por que ele estava se importando tanto? Havia notado que não era pelo fato de desejar derrotar Yuki. O que sentia... Ele não sabia. Era uma sensação estranha, mas pensar que Yuki podia estar mau, como no dia da corrida, o deixava ansioso e... Com medo. Ouviu mais um gemido e decidiu-se. Da forma mais discreta do mundo, tocou a maçaneta, testando se a mesma estava aberta. Não queria fazer barulho... O motivo? Nem ele sabia.

Para a surpresa do Gato, a porta estava destrancada. Yuki devia ter esquecido de trancar quando voltou ao cômodo. Abriu bem devagar e fitou o interior. Apenas a luz do abajur estava acesa, deixando todo o ambiente na penumbra. Piscou os olhou ao ver Yuki sentado no futon, com as costas apoiadas na parede.

Seus rubis percorreram o corpo dele e Kyo sentiu-se estremecer ao vislumbrar a blusa de Yuki aberta e a respiração dele mais alterada. A face do Rato parecia corada e o viu molhar os lábios, fazendo algo em seu estômago revirar e um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Não conseguia se mover, ficava apenas parado, observando a face do primo.

" Humm...", Yuki gemeu baixinho e lançou a cabeça para trás.

Kyo novamente sentiu um leve estremecimento em seu corpo e desceu o olhar. Nesse momento sua boca se abriu e as palavras se perderam antes que pudesse chegar aos seus lábios. A mão direita de Yuki estava entre as próprias pernas, apertando o volume entre elas, enquanto remexia-se e respirava ofegante.

" Ahhh... Droga!", Yuki murmurava roucamente.

Sua mão esquerda foi levada ao rosto, passando suavemente pela testa, retirando momentaneamente os fios prateados da face, permitindo que o Gato visse o rubor dela com mais precisão. A mão foi descendo pelo pescoço, bem devagar, até que por fim, chegou ao peito, fazendo contornos imaginários com a ponta dos dedos sobre a pele alva e arrepiada.

"_Yuki...",_ Kyo não conseguia desviar o olhar. Via a mão do Rato percorrendo o mesmo caminho que a dele, quando prensou o corpo menor contra a parede do corredor.

O Gato abriu a boca, como se desejasse falar algo ou simplesmente buscar mais oxigênio, que parecia faltar em seus pulmões, quando viu os dedos finos chegarem no mamilo direito, contornando-os lentamente, para em seguida apertá-los no mesmo instante que pressionava a ereção ainda escondida, soltando mais um suave e doce gemido, que fez Kyo morder o lábio inferior com força.

" Hummm... Como... Como você consegue me deixar assim?", A voz rouca de Yuki ressoava baixinho pelo quarto, enquanto ele aumentava a fricção sobre o membro e apertava mais o mamilo.

Kyo não sabia o que pensar... Na verdade, sua mente não processava nenhum pensamento, apenas preenchia-se com as imagens que seus olhos captavam. Viu Yuki se contorcendo, enquanto massageava continuamente o membro, fazendo mais pressão sobre o mesmo, despertando em Kyo sensações fortes e um formigamento que parecia percorrer seu corpo, indo em direção a sua virilha, fazendo suas pernas ficarem bambas.

" Humm...", Yuki gemeu, choramingando como se algo o incomodasse.

" ...!", Os olhos vermelhos se estreitaram, enquanto tentava entender o que parecia deixar Yuki chateado nesse momento.

" Humm... Só isso não vai adiantar...", Yuki sussurrou desgostoso.

"_Ah, meu Deus! O que ele vai fazer?"_, Kyo lambeu os lábios sem perceber, umedecendo-os, sentindo sua garganta seca e sua respiração levemente alterada.

Yuki retirou a mão de seu membro e Kyo ergue as sobrancelhas, em um misto de decepção e alívio, mas seus olhos voltaram a se fixaram ainda mais no belo garoto, quando viu que Yuki colocou ambas as mãos no cós da calça, como se pensasse em tirá-la e ao imaginar que o Rato pudesse fazer tal coisa, Kyo estremeceu, sentindo o formigamento em seu baixo ventre aumentar.

Com uma expressão manhosa, Yuki abaixou a calça lentamente junto da cueca de algodão branca que usava, mantendo ambas as peças abaixo dos joelhos, ficando apenas com a blusa do pijama aberta, que lhe caía do ombro, deixando-o desnudo. Suas mãos subiram, passando por suas coxas, apertando-as de leve e continuando a subir. Seus violetas permaneciam fechados e sua expressão era de quem pensava em algo magnificamente belo.

"_Eu não devia continuar aqui..."_, Por um segundo pensou que deveria ir embora, mas definitivamente esse pensamento foi lançado a quilômetros quando viu o rosto corado virar-se e sua face demonstrar prazer.

Kyo sentiu seu mundo rodar ao ver a cena. Buscou o ar com mais afinco, enquanto sentia seu coração disparar como se houvesse feito uma longa corrida. Aquela visão de Yuki o deixava desnorteado. A luz fraca do abajur acariciava o corpo alvo e delgado do Rato, dando-lhe uma aparência que beirava a divindade, banhava cada centímetro... Deixando mais visível os mamilos enrijecidos e o membro ereto.

" ...!", Kyo mordeu o lábio com força e inconscientemente levou a mão esquerda ao membro, apertando-o bem de leve, estreitando os olhos, mas não os fechando, para não perder em nenhum momento o foco em Yuki. Sentiu correntes elétricas percorrerem seu corpo, saindo de sua virilha e espalhando-se, subindo pela coluna, deixando-o arrepiado.

Yuki abraçou a si mesmo, fechando as pernas, gemendo apenas um pouco mais alto, para em seguida voltar a abrir-se um pouco, contorcendo-se devagar. Sua boca entreaberta a procura de ar, a face rubra de desejo, as mãos foram descendo, acariciando-se enquanto sussurrava algo baixinho. Tocava-se com calma e com uma sensualidade que não sabia demonstrar. Sua face mostrava o prazer que sentia, não conseguindo conter mais um gemido, quando sua mão direita tocou a própria ereção.

" Hummm... Aaahhhhh...", Sua voz era doce e rouca, chegando aos ouvido de Kyo como uma melodia erótica que o deixava zonzo.

"_O Yuki está..."_, Kyo quase ofegava, enquanto seu corpo estremecia mais e mais.

Por mais que tentasse, os rubis ainda mantinham-se fixos naquela imagem erótica. Via a mão de Yuki subindo e descendo lentamente, enquanto gemia baixinho. Os lábios entreabertos murmuravam alguma palavra que ele ainda não conseguia definir qual era. Viu as pernas esguias se abrirem mais e sentiu uma onda de calor intensa espalhando-se por seu próprio corpo, acabando por apertar mais o próprio membro.

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, mas ao ouvir mais um longo gemido de Yuki, apertou mais o próprio membro em um reflexo impensado.

" Humm... Aahhh... Aahhhh...", A respiração de Yuki estava mais acelerada e seus gemidos mais entrecortados, enquanto o ritmo com que se masturbava aumentava.

" ...!", Por mais que Kyo tentasse negar, seu corpo reagia intensamente a Yuki.

" Hummm... Kyo...", Ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado roucamente.

Kyo estremeceu ao ouvir o próprio nome sair dos lábios de Yuki. Será que ele o descobriu? Queria sair, mas suas pernas não se moviam. Viu que ele continuou, remexendo os quadris lentamente, elevando mais a cabeça, enquanto aumentava o ritmo com o qual se tocava. Pelo visto ele não havia notado sua presença e continuava com seu intento. Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada e sua ânsia aumentava enquanto observava o Rato.

" Aahhh... Kyo... Sim... Aahhhhh...", Os violetas permaneciam fechados, enquanto movia a mão mais rapidamente, remexendo os quadris no mesmo ritmo e o Gato sabia que Yuki estava imaginado que ele fazia isso, mas...

Nunca tinha pensado em Yuki desse jeito, mas ele estava tão... Lindo! Lindo? Yuki estava lindo! O que estava pensando? Yuki estava usando-o como uma fantasia sexual e... Como ele pode fazer isso, sendo um notável lutador? E... Como... Como... A face dele pode ser tão... Magnífica assim? E aqueles gemidos? Deus! Como a voz dele podia ser assim tão instigante, sensual e enlouquecedora dessa forma? Ele era tão perfeito! Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos por um instante.

Voltou a abrir os olhos, vendo os movimentos de Yuki aumentarem e o mesmo levar a mão esquerda à boca, mordendo o dedo indicador e Kyo teve que conter um gemido ao vislumbrar a cena mais erótica de sua vida.

" Aahhh... Kyooooo...", Yuki gemeu longamente, mordendo agora o lábio inferior.

Kyo prendeu a respiração ao ver o corpo de Yuki contrair-se e então tremular.

" Kyyyyoooooo...", Yuki contorceu-se, gemendo roucamente, sua cabeça lançada para trás quando finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, expelindo seu desejo e molhando a própria mão, ainda a movendo pra cima e para baixo, agora em ritmo mais lento, enquanto seu corpo relaxava visivelmente.

" Hummmm... Yuki...", Sussurrou Kyo bem baixinho, fechando a porta atordoado e correndo dali, sem conseguir tirar a voz de Yuki gemendo seu nome da cabeça. Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

**OOO**

Sua respiração estava ofegante, sua face corada. Passou a mão na testa, retirando as gotas de suor que ali se encontravam. Suspirou e sentiu um leve formigamento e abriu os olhos, vendo que em seu baixo ventre havia um belo volume. Não acreditava que estava excitado. Isso era um cúmulo! E o pior... Ele estava quase se masturbando enquanto via a ratazana!

" Isso não está acontecendo!", Kyo disse, andando de um lado para outro.

Não acreditava no que acontecia. Passava as mãos no cabelo irritado, desconcertado... Não sabia o que fazer. Não gostava da ratazana, então como podia se excitar ao vê-lo se masturbando? Mas ele estava tão lindo e... Ah! Aquela voz... Não! O que ele estava pensando? Não podia aceitar isso! Sentou-se no chão, com as mãos na cabeça, incrédulo com o que houve. A voz de Yuki, gemendo seu nome o fazia estremecer... Só de lembrar.

" Pára! Isso não está acontecendo! Não está!", Dizia consigo mesmo, fechando os olhos fortemente, tentando mandar pra longe as imagens que viu. Yuki não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez... Não tinha o direito de deixá-lo daquele jeito!

Levantou-se atordoado, a dor em seu baixo ventre se fazia presente e a voz de Yuki ressoava em sua mente. Segurou nos cabelos com força, sentindo um misto de irritação e desespero. Não ia pensar no que viu, não ia pensar em Yuki gemendo seu nome. Queria apenas esquecer! Tinha que se concentrar e assim, derrotar a ratazana.

" Droga!", Falou, sentindo aquela fina dor em sua virilha e...

Como podia ainda estar excitado? Excitado! Ele não podia estar assim! Isso era ridículo! Recusava-se a acreditar que seu corpo podia estar nesse estado. Yuki era mesmo um maldito! Saiu do quarto andando rapidamente, indo em direção ao banheiro do primeiro andar. Abriu a porta em um supetão, fechando-a e entrando no box.

Abriu a ducha no frio e sem pensar duas vezes, entrou debaixo da mesma, trincando os dentes ao sentir a água gelada tocar seu corpo. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo aquele líquido frio percorrer seu corpo, molhando toda a sua roupa, deixando-o arrepiado e acalmando seu corpo. Queria apenas parar de pensar... Não queria lembrar de Yuki. Por que teve que ir ao quarto do outro e ver aquela cena? Que direito tinha Yuki?

" Maldito... Eu... Eu... não vou deixar isso barato...", Disse, acalmando-se mais um pouco, sentindo-se relaxar e a dor fina parar.

Encostou-se na parede gelada e escorregou até o chão, deixando que a água ainda caísse sobre seu corpo. Ficou com os olhos fechados, agora estava entendendo as reações de Yuki... O maldito sentia desejos por ele todo esse tempo? Mas... Era tão estranho pensar nisso, afinal, eles viviam brigando e...

" Droga!", Gritou, abrindo os olhos e levando a mão à cabeça. Aquela seria uma longa noite, que desejava simplesmente riscar de sua vida...

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá! Aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de Fruits Basket do meu casal preferido! -

Ahh! Eu amo Kyo x Yuki. Eles são fofos! Apesar de ter começado a escrever essa fic há muito tempo, queria escrevê-la toda antes de publicar e acabei travando... ¬¬

O desenrolar dessa fic devia ser mais rápido, mas acabei me empolgando com o desentendimento de Kyo e Yuki no começo, mas ele serve pra ressaltar a 'máscara' que o Rato usa. Quanto à cena em que o Takei, o ex-presidente do Grêmio Estudantil chama o Yuki de 'companheiro'... Bem! Quando eu li isso no mangá eu quase chorei de rir. Fico me perguntando se ele conhece Lula. Whauhauahuahaha... Eu tinha que comentar isso aqui. XD

Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que leram essa fic e se puderem, mande comentários, eles me deixaram altamente feliz e com isso, terei mais ânimo de escrever novas fics deles e de outros personagens de Fruits Basket. Fora quem sabe, uma continuação...

Dedico essa fic a **Maíra**. Estava pensando em você enquanto escrevia, da força que me deu para continuar escrevendo, por isso ofereço essa fic a você! Espero que goste!

Agradeço a **Mey Lyen** por revisar a fic. Valeu, Mey! o/

20 de Janeiro de 2006.

17:40 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	2. O Que Sinto Não sei

**O Que Sinto...**

**Capítulo 02 – O que Sinto... Não sei.**

O dia amanheceu claro, mas ainda assim podia-se sentir o ar frio. Pelo visto seria como no dia anterior... Dia nublado e chuva à tarde. Yuki podava as hortaliças em sua base secreta, sua feição estava suave e calma. Não pensava em nada, apenas curtia aquele momento de paz. Colheu algumas verduras e foi em direção a casa, para fazer o desjejum.

Quando entrou em casa, viu que a senhorita Honda já estava acordada e encolhido no sofá, estava Shigure, que reclamava do frio. Piscou os olhos ao ver que Kyo não estava ali ainda, o que era estranho. Apesar de estar um pouco frio, não era normal o Gato se atrasar assim... Principalmente quando Honda fazia seu prato preferido.

" Bom dia, senhorita Honda!", Yuki diz, sorrindo.

" Bom dia, Yuki!", Respondeu com seu sorriso cálido e meigo.

Shigure apenas o olhou. Pensou em perguntar sobre Hatori, mas decidiu fazê-lo depois, porque não queria preocupar Tohru. Sabia que a garota estava em sono profundo e não vira a chegada e saída do médico da família Souma. Resolveu então usar de discernimento e não tocar nesse assunto, pelo menos não na frente dela.

Após alguns minutos, Kyo desce as escadas e sem que pudesse evitar, Yuki vira-se, vendo que o Gato não estava com uma boa aparência. Desviou o olhar, fingindo que arrumava algo na mesa, ouvindo que o outro chegava mais perto.

" Bom dia, Kyo!", - Tohru disse, virando-se para o Gato.

" Hum... Bom dia!", Respondeu mal-humorado.

" O que houve?", Ela perguntou ao ver os olhos fundos de Kyo. Parecia até mesmo que ele não dormiu.

" Nada.", Respondeu e sentou-se.

Começaram a tomar o desjejum e aquele silêncio estava matando Tohru, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Yuki e Kyo estavam muito estranhos, não houve nenhuma briga, nem mesmo uma leve discussão e isso a deixava com o coração apertado e sabia, não foi apenas ela que notou, Shigure também havia percebido que havia algo errado.

" Até quando vão ficar com essa briguinha sem sentido de gato e rato?", Perguntou o Cão, tomando um suco de morango que Honda havia feito.

" O suco está maravilhoso, senhorita Honda!", Yuki disse, não fazendo questão de ser discreto em relação à mudança de assunto.

" Hã... Obrigada!", o.o Tohru já não estava entendendo nada.

" Hipócrita!", Ouviu a voz de Kyo ressoar indignada.

Antes mesmo que alguém pudesse falar algo, Kyo levantou-se e saiu, batendo a porta, não esperando os dois para irem juntos ao colégio, deixando todos boquiabertos. Nunca viram o Gato agir dessa forma e com toda a certeza, a ação dele foi surpreendente.

" O que ele quis dizer com 'hipócrita'?", A garota perguntou, fitando Yuki.

" ...!", O Rato apenas desviou o olhar, sem entender o que se passava.

"_Será que ele descobriu que eu gosto dele?"_, Perguntou-se em pensamento, levantando-se da mesa, já sem fome.

Na noite anterior havia ficado tão feliz! Quando Hatori disse que fôra Kyo quem ligou para avisá-lo sobre uma possível crise respiratória sua, sentiu-se imensamente contente. Era como se o Gato não o odiasse tanto assim. Kyo se importava consigo mesmo não dizendo. Havia tomado o remédio e tentado dormir, mas... Não conseguiu.

Kyo não saía de sua cabeça. Ficava imaginando como ele ligou pra Hatori, o que falara, entre outras coisas e... Em certa hora, imaginou que ele poderia entrar em seu quarto pra ver se estava bem, tocando sua pele pra saber se estava com febre e... Beijando-o, acariciando seu corpo e... Acabou corando um pouco, virando-se mais, pra não ser visto por Honda ou Shigure.

" Ah! Desse jeito não vai ter mais brincadeiras...", Shigure falou, dando um suspiro.

" 'Brincadeiras'?", °-º Honda tentava entender o que o Cão queria dizer.

" O Rato vai mesmo continuar fugindo? Sempre achei que ele desejava que o Gato o alcançasse...", Disse seriamente, com aquele ar maduro, de quem sabe de tudo.

Yuki não respondeu e saiu andando, chegando a porta, só então se lembrou que estava apenas ele para acompanhar Tohru. Parou e olhou para trás, vendo que a mesma o olhava sem nada entender. Suspirou e sorriu para ela, voltando a sua feição de 'bom menino'.

" Vamos, senhorita Honda?", Chamou e sem demora, viu a garota se levantar e caminhar a seu lado.

**OOO **

Caminhava ao lado de Yuki, vendo como o mesmo estava pensativo. As palavras de Shigure também não lhe saíam da cabeça e a distância que parecia ter se feito presente entre Kyo e Yuki parecia enorme, o que a desagradava muito! Queria que eles se acertassem, havia percebido que os dois se gostavam.

Ainda se lembrava de quando viu Kyo falando que tinha que odiar Yuki, mas isso mostrava que ele gostava do primo, mas ainda não tinha consciência ou não queria aceitar. Será que Kyo tinha medo de algo? Suspirou longamente e fitou o Rato. Yuki também tinha medo de alguma coisa, mas não sabia se era de Kyo ou se era de outra pessoa.

Chegaram ao colégio Kaibara e logo Tohru viu Momiji, que vinha correndo em sua direção, balançando a mão esquerda e na outra segurava um pirulito. Sorriu ao vê-lo assim. Ele mostrava-se tão feliz! Quem o via, não sabia o quão triste foi o passado desse garoto. Logo atrás viu Hatsuharu vindo com sua face calma de sempre.

" Bom dia, Tohruuuuu!", Disse Momiji, segurando a mão dela.

" Bom dia, Momiji!", A garota disse, sorrindo para o coelhinho.

" Bom dia, Momiji... Haru!", Disse Yuki, calmo.

" Bom dia!", Respondeu o Coelho ao Rato.

" Hum... Bom dia, Yuki!", Haru já estava em frente a Yuki, segurando a blusa do uniforme do Rato, com sua face apaixonada.

" O que houve pro Kyo chegar mais cedo e com aquela cara?", Momiji perguntou, olhando para Tohru.

" Não sei. Acho que ele não teve uma boa noite.", Respondeu Honda.

" ...!", Yuki olhava para frente, como se imaginasse o motivo de tal reação. Será que tinha a ver com ele? Pelo fato de estar ignorando-o? Não... Não podia ser. Foi o próprio Kyo quem ligara pra Hatori. Ele não podia estar com raiva... Devia ser outra coisa.

" O humor dele está péssimo.", Haru disse serenamente.

" Bem, ele é o Kyo. Típico de gatos.", Respondeu o Rato, caminhando e sendo seguido pelos outros.

Haru olhava para Yuki fixamente. Ele parecia bem, mas a cara que Kyo fez quando tocou no nome do Rato, foi muito estranha. Na verdade, a reação do Gato foi estrondosa e só faltava o mesmo pular em cima dele como uma besta selvagem, principalmente quando citou certas palavras... Lembrando-se do ocorrido.

**OOO **

Viu o Gato andando rapidamente, na verdade, pisando duro e quase bufando, xingando até mesmo o vento que passava por ele. Na mesma hora achou muito estranho, pois atualmente Kyo andava calmo demais. Sorria e raramente surtava, destruindo tudo ou mesmo desafiando Yuki a cada cinco segundos. Agora eles raramente brigavam.

" Bom dia, Kyo!", Disse Haru calmamente.

" O que tem de bom!", Respondeu o Gato, fechando o punho em frente ao rosto.

" ...!", O.O Haru ficou surpreso. Há milênios Kyo não falava assim.

" Bom dia!", - Disse Momiji, aparecendo repentinamente.

" Grr... Aja como homem!", Deu um tapa na cabeça do coelho.

" Buuuáááá... Vou contar pra Tohruuuuuuuuu...", ToT Momiji falava chorosamente, enquanto o Gato revirava os olhos.

" Kyo, pare de implicar.", Hatsuharu disse, vendo Momiji saindo em direção ao portão pra esperar a senhorita Honda.

" ...!", ¬¬° Kyo ainda estava irritado.

" O que aconteceu?", Perguntou ainda calmo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou esperando uma resposta do ruivo.

" Não é da sua conta!", ò.ó Esbravejou Kyo, louco pro Boi sair da frente dele.

" Tem algo a ver com o Yuki?", Õ.o Perguntou desconfiado.

" O YUKI QUE MORRA! ENTENDEU? MORRA!", Kyo explodiu e empurrou Haru, saindo pisando duro para dentro da sala.

Os olhos castanhos de Haru se estreitam. Será que toda aquela reação explosiva de Kyo se devia ao fato dele ter descoberto sobre os sentimentos de Yuki? Seus olhos se estreitaram. Se o Gato fosse burro suficiente pra rejeitar Yuki, ele o surraria nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse.

Andou até a sala do Gato. Queria falar com ele... Tentar descobrir algumas coisas sobre o que aconteceu. Caminhou calmamente e subiu até o telhado, depois de ver que Kyo não se encontrava dentro da sala. Ficou olhando para o telhado e foi subindo lentamente, para não ser notado pelo outro.

Ergueu a cabeça devagar e olhou o local, vendo Kyo deitado, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando o céu e balançando uma das pernas de modo irritado. Percebeu que não fôra notado e resolveu ficar observando por um tempo, tentando decifrar aquele olhar tão furioso, mas ainda assim... Confuso.

"_O que será que aconteceu?"_, Perguntava-se em pensamento, tentando encontrar alguma hipótese plausível, mas nenhuma lhe vinha a mente.

" Como ele pôde?", Kyo falou em voz alta, irritado.

" ...!", Ô.ô Haru estava começando a ficar mais curioso. O que incomodava o Gato?

Kyo levou as mãos aos olhos, cobrindo-os, enquanto soltava todo o ar de seus pulmões de uma só vez. Suas pernas estavam flexionadas e ele manteve-se quieto por alguns instantes, para logo em seguida passar a mão pelos cabelos, demonstrando sua irritação e também, agitação.

" Como ele pôde fazer aquilo pensando em mim?", Kyo sentou-se e manteve os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, enquanto seus dedos massageavam as têmporas.

"_Quem fez o quê!"_, Haru estava quase indo até ele perguntar, de tão ansioso que estava ficando. Não que acreditasse que Kyo fosse falar algo, mas... Quem sabe.

" Yuki maldito!", Kyo disse com fúria.

"_Yuki! O que o Yuki fez pensando no..."_, Haru tentava processar as informações. Não sabia ainda o que houve, mas...

Hatsuharu viu Kyo levar as mãos ao rosto novamente, parecendo tentar não gritar e colocar pra fora toda a sua frustração, mas estava se contendo bravamente. Os olhos castanhos do Boi se assustaram ao ver ao redor do primo um tanto de gatos... De todos os tipos, malhados, amarelos, siameses, comum, pretos... Devia ter no mínimo uns dez ali e todos eles estavam acariciando Kyo.

"_Estão tentando consolá-lo..."_, Haru pensou, vendo os gatinhos, ronronando ao redor de Kyo, como se dissessem 'calma'... 'Estamos aqui'... 'Força'... Deu um leve sorriso. Era engraçado ver a cena.

" Aahhhh! Yuki maldito! É tudo sua culpa!", Gritou Kyo, recebendo uma alisada de um dos gatinhos como recompensa.

Os olhos de Haru estreitaram. Não estava gostando de ver Kyo falando assim de Yuki.

" Eu não senti nada! Nada! Maldito! Eu te odeio! Sempre vou odiar! Eu... Eu... Eu tenho que te odiar... Eu tenho...", Falava cada vez mais desolado.

Haru ouviu um barulho e abaixou-se, vendo que lá Momiji o olhava muito curioso. Antes que o Coelho pudesse falar algo, desceu e saiu arrastando o outro de lá, antes que começasse a falar daquele jeito 'discreto' de ser e o denunciasse naquele momento, coisa que certamente não queria.

**OOO **

Ficou olhando para Yuki, que começou a andar em direção a sala. A frente dele estava Tohru e Momiji, que conversavam animadamente. Teriam de ir para a sala, pois faltava pouco para que o sinal tocasse. Estava-se corroendo por dentro para descobrir logo o que aconteceu, mas não poderia perguntar para Yuki naquele momento.

Tohru e Yuki despediram-se de Momiji e Haru, que foram em direção a suas respectivas salas. O sinal tocou e Yuki olhou para a porta. Estava preocupado por Kyo não ter entrado ainda e então viu o Gato na porta. Um certo alívio tomou conta de seu coração, para em seguida gelar, ao perceber que Kyo olhava diretamente para ele.

O Gato entrou em silêncio, não se importando com o professor atrás dele xingando-o. Andava sério e passou ao lado da carteira de Yuki, sempre olhando pra ele, vendo que o mesmo não se dignava a erguer o olhar e encará-lo, o que fazia remoer-se por dentro. Sentou-se e ficou olhando para frente, mas não ouvia o que o professor falava.

Ainda estava muito confuso... Irritado. Não acreditava no que viu. Olhou meio de lado para Yuki, que parecia prestar atenção na aula. Começou a reparar na feição do Rato... A pele dele era tão alva... Suave... Tenra... Sua face parecia ter sido moldada pelas mãos de um grande escultor. O nariz afilado, as maçãs arredondadas, os lábios delicados e chamativos, as sobrancelhas perfeitas... Realmente havia motivo para que Yuki fosse chamado por aquelas garotas histéricas de 'Príncipe da Beleza Rara'... Concordava com elas e...

"_O QUE FOI ESSE PENSAMENTO?"_, Sua voz gritou mentalmente, ecoando por cada cantinho de seu cérebro.

Como ele podia ficar pensando isso de Yuki? Ele odiava Yuki. Não sentiu nada por ele, mesmo quando o viu naquele quarto gemendo por ele. Não! Aquilo não era excitação por ver Yuki. Tinha outra explicação muito lógica. É claro que tinha! Aquela ereção foi porque... Porque... Bom, nem podia ser considerado uma ereção de verdade, foi...

" Ahhh... Chega!", Levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo, quase fazendo a mesma cair para trás.

As pessoas na sala se assustaram e fitaram o menino de cabelos alaranjados. Todos se perguntando o que deu em Kyo Souma. Até mesmo Yuki olhou-o, piscando os olhos sem entender aquela atitude e recebendo um olhar fulminante do Gato, que começou a andar pra fora da sala rapidamente, desejando sumir das vistas de todos.

" Onde pensa que vai, senhor Kyo Souma?", Perguntou o professor.

" Sair.", Disse e antes que o mesmo pudesse dizer algo, já havia desaparecido.

" O que houve com ele?", Tohru perguntava-se, sem entender as ações do Gato desde cedo. Ele estava muito estranho.

" ...!", Yuki ficou a fitar a porta.

Havia algo muito errado com Kyo. O Gato havia ficado estranho desde o jantar na noite passada, quando o prensou na parede. Aquele olhar felino o fazia estremecer ainda e Yuki não entendia aquela ação do ruivo. Sabia que o primo o odiava e agora ele agia de forma tão estranha... Não estava entendendo mais nada.

**OOO **

Finalmente a hora do intervalo havia chegado e todos saíram das salas, reclamando que o vento parecia mais frio, enquanto torciam para que não chovesse mais tarde. Os alunos riam, comentavam as últimas novidades de jogos on-line, entre outras coisas, mas para Yuki nada disso importava. Estava mais preocupado com Kyo e em como continuar escondendo dele o que sentia.

"_Ele nunca vai aceitar o que sinto."_, Pensou o jovem, enquanto descansava debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira. Não estava com cabeça para fazer nada relacionado ao Grêmio Estudantil no momento e torcia para que Takei não o encontrasse tão cedo.

A senhorita Honda estava a conversar com Uotani e Hanajima, antes de Yuki conseguir sair de lá de mansinho, para não preocupar a garota. Antes de sair de perto, no entanto, Yuki notou um significante olhar da garota psíquica para ele, o que o fazia pensar que ela devia saber muito bem o que se passava com ele.

" O que houve entre você e o Kyo?", Yuki quase tem um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir a pergunta de Hatsuharu.

" Ah! Quer me matar, Haru?", O Rato leva a mão ao coração, recostando-se a árvore.

" Desculpe. Não foi a minha intenção.", Disse, olhando-o curioso.

Yuki apenas cruzou os braços, enquanto via Haru fitando-o tão intensamente.

" Yuki, o que houve entre você e o Kyo?", Perguntou novamente.

" Por que está perguntando isso?", O Rato inquiriu, mirando as íris de Haru.

" O Kyo está estranho e... Ouvi ele dizendo que... Você fez algo.", Falou.

" Aquele idiota está louco!", Desviou o olhar, fitando o nada. O que o Gato tinha na cabeça? Será que as bolas de pêlo congestionaram as comunicações entre os neurônios?

" Eu o ouvi dizer que... Você fez algo pensando nele.", Disse curioso e... De certo, havia um pouco de ciúme ali.

" Quê!", Yuki o olhou de boca aberta. O que Haru queria dizer com aquilo?

" Foi o que ouvi... Não houve nada mesmo?", Perguntou, aproximando-se mais, segurando a blusa de Yuki.

" ...!", Yuki tentava lembrar-se de algo que possa ter feito, mas não havia feito nada pelo Gato.

" Hein? Diga! Diga!", O olhava com carinha de boi perdido.

Yuki ainda tentava se lembrar de algo e então, ele sente um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. A única coisa que havia feito pensando em Kyo era... Sua boca se abriu como se fosse dizer algo, mas sua voz não saiu. Será que o Gato o vira se... Se... Masturbando? Mas não era possível! A porta de seu quarto estava fechada, então como ele pôde ver?

"_Não... A porta do quarto estava apenas encostada e não trancada. Será que ele abriu e me viu lá? Mas... Como eu não ouvi?"_, Yuki estava perdido em pensamentos, desesperado.

Kyo o havia visto, mas... Por que não entrou no quarto fazendo o escândalo de sempre? Por que ficou quieto? Será que ele viu apenas de relance? As perguntas se aglomeravam na mente de Yuki, tanto que se esqueceu completamente de que Haru estava perto dele, na verdade, quase colado a ele.

Haru observava cada mudança de expressão de Yuki e sabia, aconteceu algo sim e o outro estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que nem lembrava de que estava ali. Viu as bochechas corarem violentamente e apesar do ciúme que o corroia, não podia negar que a visão de Yuki corado era a coisa mais linda do mundo!

" Yuki...", Haru chamou, hipnotizado pela face rubra.

" Hã!", Olhou para Haru e só agora seus olhos focaram as formas sensuais do outro.

Sentia que perdia Yuki, isso se um dia o teve... Coisa que gostava de pensar. Ergueu a mão, tocando as madeixas bonitas de um tom prateado escuro. Os olhos violetas emitiam um brilho confuso que o deixava ainda mais lindo! Apesar da força que Yuki possuía, sua face era de alguém que dizia... 'Proteja-me'. E Haru, mais do que ninguém, desejaria proteger aquela beleza rara e que poderia ser mais frágil do que cristal.

Por mais que tentasse, Haru estava sendo envolvido pela beleza do outro. Seus olhos fixaram nos lábios entreabertos e tão convidativos e foi aproximando-se. Colocou uma mão de cada lado da face de Yuki, apoiando-as no tronco da árvore. Yuki permanecia parado e continuou chegando mais perto, deixando os corpos de ambos quase colados, preparando-se para sentir o gosto dos lábios daquele que mais amava.

" Ha-Haru!", Yuki levou as mãos no peito do outro, afastando-o um pouco.

" Yuki...", A voz do Boi sai sussurrada.

" O que estava... Fazendo?", Perguntou atordoado.

Quando Haru ia responder, ouviu um barulho bem baixo e olhou para o lado, vendo mais à frente, correndo depois dos arbustos, mechas laranjas esvoaçando. Afastou-se mais de Yuki e ficou mais sério. O que Kyo fazia ali? Será que correu por vê-lo quase beijando Yuki? Haru suspirou e fitou o primo.

" Desculpa. Foi mau!", Disse, saindo dali e deixando um confuso Yuki pra trás.

Caminhava rapidamente para o local onde sabia que estaria Kyo... Em cima do telhado do colégio Kaibara. Queria tirar suas dúvidas a limpo. Chegou à escada e começou a subi-la, vendo o Gato sentado, olhando para o horizonte com uma face irritada. Não. A face dele estava furiosa. Terminou de subir e olhou dentro dos olhos de Kyo.

" O que quer?", Perguntou o Gato, sem olhar pra Haru.

" Por que tanta raiva?", Haru perguntou curioso, aproximando-se.

" Cai fora, seu boi idiota!", Falou irritadíssimo.

" O que foi... Kyo? Tudo isso só porque quase beijei o Yuki?", Sorriu de lado.

" O QUE DISSE!", Levantou-se revoltado.

" Se está assim, é porque houve algo entre vocês, não? O que houve? O que você fez com o Yuki?", Perguntou enciumado.

" Não é da sua conta! E não aconteceu nada!", Esbravejou, segurando-se para não avançar e esmurrar a cara daquele boi lesado.

" Bom... Então se não há nada entre vocês, eu vou ficar com ele.", Disse calmo.

" ...!", o.o Os olhos de Kyo mostraram espanto ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

" Eu quero proteger o Yuki... Tê-lo comigo, pois eu o amo.", Falou, sorrindo.

" Cala a boca.", Falou Kyo entre dentes, sentindo uma raiva enorme brotando dentro de seu coração enquanto ouvia as palavras de Hatsuharu.

" Eu quero beijá-lo, acariciá-lo e...", Foi cortado por Kyo.

" EU MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!", Gritou o Gato, explodindo.

" Não me manda calar a boca!", Haru diz, começando a se irritar com o Gato.

" Você fala besteira demais! Eu não quero saber da sua vida, seu idiota.", Falou, virando-se de costas e começando a sair dali. Não tinha porque ficar ali, vendo aquele boi retardado falando todas aquelas besteiras.

Antes que Kyo pudesse sair do telhado, levou uma pancada nas costas, quase caindo no chão, ou melhor, de cima do telhado. O que aquele boi tinha na cabeça? Levou a mão à cabeça, sentindo o local latejar. Virou-se, olhando para trás, vendo os olhos de Haru brilhando selvagemente e um sorriso macabro assombrando em seus lábios.

" Háháháhá! Seu bichano maldito! Vai morrer!", Disse, Haru gargalhando.

" Ah, é só o que me faltava. Esse idiota virou 'black'!", Revira os olhos, impaciente.

" Você é mesmo idiota, bichano.", Falou, passando a mão nos cabelos e sorrindo.

" O que quer dizer com isso?", Òó Kyo diz, vendo aquele olhar safado nas íris de Haru. Ah! Como odiava quando ele virava 'Black Haru'...

" Não sei o que houve, mas... O YUKI VAI SER MEU!", Disse, gargalhando em seguida. Ia tomar o ratinho mais lindo do mundo para si e fazê-lo muito feliz!

" QUÊ! Cala a boca, seu lesado!", Kyo não agüenta ficar ouvido aquelas baboseiras.

Movido por uma raiva repentina, Kyo parte pra cima de Haru, acertando o rosto do Boi, mas logo o mesmo se recupera e os dois começam uma disputa séria. Como conhecedores de artes marciais, os golpes de ambos pareceriam um balé para as outras pessoas, com movimentos fluidos e o mais importante, perigosos.

" Qual o problema, bichano? Quer o Yuki pra você também?", Pergunta Black Haru.

" Deixa de ser retardado!", O Gato diz, tentando dar um soco no Boi.

Com maestria, Hatsuharu se desvia e pega Kyo desprevenido, pois o mesmo havia se surpreendido com sua esquiva. Segurou-o com força e o lançou contra uma pequena parede lateral, vendo Kyo atordoado com o choque e avançou, segurando-o pela blusa e mantendo-o prensado contra a parede.

" O que o Yuki fez pensando em você, hã!", Perguntou malicioso, os olhos brilhando de forma perigosa.

" Não é da sua conta!", O Gato cora ligeiramente, enquanto tenta se soltar.

" Humm... Vai me dizer que Yuki se tocou pensando em você?", Ri Black Haru.

" ...!", Kyo fica em silêncio, completamente corado.

" ...!", Haru abre a boca pra dizer algo, mas as palavras não saem. Será que...

" É isso mesmo?", O Boi se força a perguntar.

" Me solta!", Kyo diz entre dentes, segurando-se para não matar aquele lesado, estando altamente corado.

" Háháháháháhá! E você ainda tá irado por isso?", Perguntou sem acreditar.

Os rubis de Kyo apenas fitam furioso Haru, que chega mais perto, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido, rindo baixinho. O Gato permaneceu quieto, tentando adivinhar o que o outro iria fazer ou dizer, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. O 'black' sempre foi muito sem noção e sinceramente, sempre achou que ele precisava de um psicólogo. Era o maior tarado!

" Eu quero ouvir o Yuki gemendo...", Haru sussurrou no ouvido de Kyo.

" O quê!", O choque de Kyo foi evidente, deixando-o paralisado.

" Eu vou acariciar todo aquele corpo lindo... Beijar cada centímetro de pele exposta... Fazer aquele ratinho lindo se contorcer de prazer sob meu toque... Hummm... E gritar meu nome quando EU o fizer chegar ao orgasmo!", Haru sussurrava roucamente no ouvido de Kyo em uma clara provocação. Não entendia a atitude de Kyo, mas não ia perder a chance de ter Yuki.

" Como... Como pode dizer isso?", Perguntava em um misto de incredulidade e vergonha.

" Hum... Nada seria mais delicioso do que ver aquela face pálida corada de excitação, a voz linda de Yuki rouca de prazer... Ah! Sim, Kyo! Eu quero fazer o Yuki gritar de prazer... Gemer só pra mim!", Disse, seu tom de voz mostrando toda a malícia e veneração que tinha pelo primo amaldiçoado pelo Rato.

Tomado por uma fúria maior do que podia suportar, Kyo atingiu Haru com tudo, mandando-o longe e fazendo-o cair no chão. O viu levar a mão à boca, que sangrava, mas isso não parecia ser suficiente pra fazer sua ira passar. Queria quebrar a cara daquele lesado e o faria. Quem Haru pensava que era pra falar aquelas coisas?

" Vou fazer você engolir cada palavra.", Sibilou o ruivo, seu olhar mais mortal do que nunca. Como ele podia dizer que faria aquilo com Yuki?

" Hum... Quer ouvir ele gemendo o seu nome, Kyo?", Pergunta Haru, sorrindo.

" Eu não sou um safado maldito como você!", Gritou o Gato.

" Tem certeza?", Perguntou o Boi, levantando-se, estreitando os olhos castanhos.

" Acha que eu gostei de ver Yuki se tocando e dizendo o meu nome?", Fala sem pensar, só depois se tocando do que disse.

" Pois eu aposto que você está louco pra isso... Louco pra vê-lo de novo assim... Dizendo o seu nome... E você, você está louco pra tomá-lo, mas quem vai fazer isso sou eu!", Falou, voltando a posição de ataque.

Kyo não suportou mais ouvir aquelas palavras. O que mais o irritava, foi lembrar do que sentiu ao escutar e ver Yuki se tocando... Gemendo o seu nome enquanto chegava ao clímax e ele... Ele sentiu-se mais do que quente! Não queria admitir que estava excitado, mas estava e muito. Como podia sentir isso por seu inimigo? Logo pelo Rato? Isso era inadmissível!

Sem que os dois percebessem, um belo garoto de 1,70 de altura permanecia parado vendo e ouvindo a briga dos dois. Os olhos violeta estavam arregalados, em choque, o coração batia aceleradamente, enquanto sua mente processava as palavras que ouviu. As palavras de Kyo... Elas doeram... Doeram mais do que facas cortando o seu coração.

"_Ele me viu mesmo..."_, Pensou, sentindo um nó na garganta, não conseguindo deixar de ouvir aquelas palavras em sua mente...

Os dois voltaram a luta corpo a corpo, trocando golpes e mais golpes. Haru sempre provocava Kyo, falando como tomaria aquele que amava para si e isso apenas fazia o Gato ficar ainda mais irritado, mesmo que não quisesse. Determinado a terminar aquela luta insana, Kyo acerta com tudo a cabeça de Haru, fazendo-o ir ao chão.

Os olhos de sangue captam um pequeno movimento e frente e ele fixa seus sentidos, assustando-se ao ver ao longe, próximo a escada, Yuki. Sentiu algo que não conseguiu definir, mas que era por deveras desconfortável, ao ver naqueles olhos violetas... Dentro daqueles olhos... Assustados! Sim... Olhos assustados e o que mais o intrigou... Tristes.

"_Yuki..."_, Pensou, não sabendo o que fazer ao ver-se em frente a ele.

" Ai... Que cansaço... O que houve?", Perguntou Haru, levando a mão à cabeça, sem noção alguma do que poderia ter acontecido ali.

Ao escutar a voz de Haru, Kyo viu Yuki sumir, mas não conseguiu ir atrás dele. Não entendia aquele olhar triste, desolado... Perdido. Por que o Rato estava assim? Será que se sentia perdido por ter sido descoberto? Afinal, o que ele fez foi vergonhoso! Mas aquele olhar... Era tão... Não gostou de vê-lo, mesmo que Yuki fosse seu inimigo, que fosse aquele a quem deveria derrotar pra entrar para dos Doze Signos.

" Kyo...", Haru o olha, ainda tentando entender o que aconteceu.

O Gato nada disse. Apenas saiu dali em silêncio, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. As aulas ainda não haviam acabado, mas não estava com a mínima paciência para assisti-las. Iria embora e pensaria com calma em casa. Era o melhor a fazer, isso sim! Caminhou para a sala, pegando seus materiais e saindo correndo dali.

Tohru viu Kyo correndo, mas não teve tempo de chamá-lo. Seus olhos mostravam todas as suas dúvidas, temendo que aqueles dois que mais gostava, Kyo e Yuki sofressem. Não queria que seus frágeis corações fossem maculados. Talvez fosse melhor segui-los e tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

" Está tudo bem, Tohru.", Disse Hanajima, colocando a mão no ombro da jovem.

" É, fica calma. Logo eles se entendem!", Disse Uo-Chan, sorrindo para a amiga.

" Mas... Será?", Perguntou Honda, indecisa, juntando as mãos em frente ao peito.

" As ondas deles estavam confusas, mas a de Kyo está ficando menos... Caótica.", Falou calma, olhando o menino correr ao longe.

" Ah, Tohru! Você vem comigo ver aquele filme, né? Você prometeu!", Disse a loira.

" Ah, claro! Vou sim!", Respondeu Honda, mais calma com as palavras de Hanajima. Com certeza tudo daria certo.

**OOO**

Rapidamente Kyo chegou em casa, entrando e batendo a porta com força suficiente para quebrá-la, mas a mesma ainda se manteve intacta, com certeza devido a Shigure ter colocado uma mais resistente. Andou com pressa, subindo as escadas em passos fortes, fazendo muito barulho. Entrou no quarto, tremendo de tanta raiva.

Encostou-se na parede e escorregou por ela, soltando um longo suspiro. Abriu os olhos, lembrando-se das palavras de Haru e do desejo dele de ter Yuki para si, fazendo aquele lindo rapaz experimentar o verdadeiro prazer e... O que estava pensando! Por que insistia em ficar pensando nessas coisas?

" Mas que droga!", Disse ainda irritado.

Ficou quieto por um tempo e então percebeu que tudo estava silencioso demais. Onde estaria Shigure? Levantou-se, abrindo a porta e caminhando agora lentamente pela casa, indo ao quarto do Cão, vendo que o mesmo não estava lá. Procurou por outros cômodos, mas não o encontrou, achando estranho. Aquela criatura não costumava sair de casa naquele horário. Foi a cozinha, a fim de comer algo e então viu um recado na geladeira.

"_Não volto hoje! Vou sair com o Aaya!"_

" Humm... Pelo menos aquela cobra serve pra afastar o cão idiota.", Disse, sabendo que quando aqueles dois se juntavam, ficavam horas e horas conversando. Perguntava-se como Hatori conseguia suportar aqueles dois.

Pegou uma laranja, descascando e começando a degustá-la com lentidão, enquanto sua mente vagueava para os dias em que passava ao lado de seu mestre, Kazuma. Sorriu, lembrando-se de como era bom ficar com ele, com aquele que era mais do que um mestre... Era como seu pai. Na verdade, desejava falar com ele... Será que Kazuma poderia lhe dar uma luz para o que estava vivendo?

"_Não, eu tenho que resolver isso por mim mesmo."_, Disse e foi indo para a sala.

Parou um segundo depois que passou pela janela. Era impressão sua ou vira alguém? Voltou um passo e olhou novamente, vendo agora Yuki vindo um pouco mais adiante, de cabeça baixa. Aproximou-se da janela e estreitou os olhos. Por acaso a blusa branca dele estava... Molhada?

**OOO **

Yuki caminhava lentamente, de cabeça baixa. Nunca pensou que sua vida tornar-se-ia um inferno assim, da noite pro dia. Kyo havia visto! Devia ter nojo e ódio dele agora, daquele que era seu inimigo... Nada pior. Felizmente Kyo agora estava no colégio e ele teria algum tempo antes de enfrentar o Gato de frente.

" Ah, que dia...", Suspirou, puxando a blusa, desgrudando o tecido molhado de sua pele, mas não adiantou muito. Parou um pouco e olhou para si.

Só podia rir mesmo de sua situação e foi o que fez. Riu enquanto olhava sua blusa encharcada. Sua sorte naquele dia foi tanta, que quando percebeu que Kyo descobriu seu segredo, foi para casa correndo, não estando disposto a ver o fim das aulas, o que foi uma grande irresponsabilidade para um Presidente do Grêmio como ele, mas não conseguiria ficar ali nem mais um minuto. E então lhe aconteceu aquilo...

**OOO**

Correu com todas as forças para casa, desejando chegar lá o mais rápido possível, mas quando passava em frente a uma floricultura, foi simplesmente acertado por um balde de água, levando um baita susto. Parou sentindo o tecido molhado grudado em si e olhou para o lado, vendo um garoto bonito de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que o olhava apreensivo.

" Oh, desculpe-me! Deixe-me ajudá-lo!", Disse o garoto, aproximando-se no intuito de tocá-lo, principalmente ao ver que se tratava de um menino bonito e que parecia tão aflito. Ao fundo, um ruivo observava tudo com muito interesse.

" Não. Obrigado, estou bem!", Falou apressado e voltou a correr, não dando tempo do jovem sequer tocar em um fio de seu cabelo.

" O que houve?", Perguntou o ruivo de olhos violeta, ao se aproximar do loirinho.

" Nada... Aquele garoto deve estar com algum problema.", Respondeu o menino, ainda chateado por ter molhado alguém. Aquele playboy era mesmo irresponsável! Havia avisado pra não jogar o balde de água na rua.

" Venha.", Disse o ruivo, puxando o menino.

Yuki corria. Tentava não pensar em nada. Não queria pensar que Kyo realmente o viu se tocando... Tocando-se de forma tão íntima enquanto dizia o nome do Gato. Aquilo o desesperava! Kyo devia estar odiando-o agora e... Como ia conviver com ele? Como acordar todo dia e olhar na face do Gato depois dele ter descoberto seu segredo?

Sua respiração estava acelerada... Na verdade tinha dificuldades de respirar. Tudo aquilo apenas aumentava sua vontade de fugir... Fugir de tudo, do mundo em que vivia. Queria desaparecer, isso sim. Talvez não fosse mau morrer! Não conseguiria lidar com isso, sabia que Kyo não gostava dele, pois era culpa do Rato que o Gato foi excluído dos Doze Signos e agora...

**OOO **

Yuki parou em frente à casa de Shigure. Suspirou profundamente. Levou a mão aos cabelos, retirando-os da face por uns instantes, sentindo seu coração apertar-se tanto que chegava a doer, mas resistiria. Poderia esconder isso, não é? Não... Não poderia. Não teria condições alguma de continuar morando ali, junto com Kyo, mas... Não queria voltar para a Sede dos Souma de novo... Ficar perto de Akito... Não queria nem mesmo cogitar essa idéia.

" O que eu faço?", Perguntou-se desolado, entrando dentro de casa de cabeça baixa.

Deu alguns passos e parou, suspirando novamente. Nunca pensou que poderia ficar em uma situação tão constrangedora e difícil. Por que não trancou aquela maldita porta? Mas... Agora não poderia reclamar pelo leite derramado. Teria que enfrentar isso, mas não agora. Teria tempo até Kyo chegar e... Poderia adiar isso para o dia seguinte. Estava sendo covarde? Talvez... Mas precisava se preparar para enfrentá-lo. Não tinha condições psicológicas agora...

" Já em casa?", Yuki gelou ao ouvir a voz imponente de Kyo, erguendo seus espantados olhos violetas para o local onde ouvira a voz.

" Ky... Kyo!", Yuki sentiu como se o sangue houvesse deixado seu corpo e um frio glacial estivesse em seu lugar. Seu coração parou uma batida e ele abre a boca, mas as palavras morreram em sua garganta, antes mesmo de se formarem.

Os assustados olhos violetas fixaram-se na figura felina próximo a porta da sala. A blusa escolar aberta, deixando a vista o tórax amorenado. Não conseguiu continuar observando-o quando viu os rubis sobre si. Estava muito envergonhado e sua face mostrava bem isso, devido ao rubor nela presente. Não disse nada, pois não havia nada para se falar ali... De qualquer forma, nem mesmo conseguia. Era uma situação tão complicada...

" Pensava em fugir de mim, Yuki? Você... O Rato dos Doze Signos, fugindo de mim... O Gato? Quem diria...", Falou sarcástico, dando um sorriso debochado.

" Cala a boca.", Disse em tom baixo. Não ia ficar ouvindo as palavras ácidas de Kyo.

Começou a caminhar lentamente, indo em direção a escada. Tomaria um banho e descasaria, para depois pensar no que fazer... Tinha que pensar o que dizer e como dizer ao Gato estúpido. Na verdade... Queria fugir! Queria escapar daquele olhar... Daqueles olhos vermelhos que o fitavam de forma perturbadora.

" Espera aí!", Disse Kyo, puxando-o pelo braço, fazendo Yuki virar-se para si.

" ...!", O Rato assustou-se com o toque e permaneceu parado, olhando-o fixamente.

Kyo observou a bonita face que ainda estava ligeiramente corada, os fios prateados emolduravam aquela face suave. A pele ainda molhada... Sentiu o tremor do corpo ligeiramente menor e seus olhos novamente fixaram-se na blusa branca encharcada, que permitia que ele visse aquela pele clara ainda arrepiada. Vê-lo agora assim, tão de perto, fez algo se revirar em seu estômago.

" Solte-me!", O Rato disse, puxando o braço rapidamente.

Os olhos vermelhos tornaram-se mais felinos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas Kyo simplesmente sentia-se estranho... Não, ele sabia bem o que sentia. Sentir Yuki assim, tão perto, o calor daquela pele, mesmo que por apenas alguns instantes o fez sentir-se mais aquecido. Quem ele estava enganando? Ver Yuki naquela noite apenas mostrou ao Gato que realmente sentia algo pelo Rato. Não sabia definir o quê, mas sentia...

Um sorriso enigmático se formou nos lábios de Kyo e em passos lânguidos, o Gato começou a aproximar-se de Yuki, que estranhava aquele olhar felino, sensual... Um olhar que parecia querer dominá-lo e o fazia estremecer e essa era mesmo a intenção do jovem de cabelos laranja.

Yuki deu uns passos para trás, aquele olhar o deixava intrigado e desnorteado. Por que o Gato o olhava daquela forma predadora? Não gostava daquele olhar... Kyo continuava se aproximando e ele recuando, até que sentiu a parede atrás de si, não permitindo que recuasse nem mais um milímetro.

Kyo fitava aqueles violetas amedrontados e sorriu, aproximando-se mais, colocando uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Yuki, vendo a confusão na face alva e a respiração acelerada. Seu sorriso tornou-se mais malicioso e Kyo colou seus corpos, prensando o Rato, deixando seus lábios a milímetros de tocar os do outro.

" O que... Está... Fa... Fazendo?", Yuki perguntou trêmulo, sentindo o calor do corpo maior. Estava paralisado, queria sair dali, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Não entendia porque Kyo estava prensando-o daquele jeito. O que ele queria? Será que desejava tanto torturá-lo assim? Era incrível e até mesmo inacreditável que em menos de uma semana fosse prensado dessa forma por Kyo. Aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos vermelhos como sangue, que agora lhe parecia tão predadores lhe deixava sem ação, inseguro. A única coisa que queria era estar nos braços dele, mas isso era impossível! Kyo o odiava.

" O que você sempre quis.", Disse o Gato, roçando seus lábios nos de Yuki, sentido a maciez e o calor, o perfume exalado daquele corpo menor o enlouquecia, não havia como negar.

Em um impulso, tomou os lábios do Rato com urgência, invadindo aquela boca doce e quente, provando o sabor suave e inebriante que ela possuía. Sentiu que Yuki tentava se livrar do beijo, mas não permitiria. Abraçou o corpo menor com o braço direito, puxando a cintura delgada em direção a si, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava a nuca do rapaz de cabelos prateados, continuando aquele beijo selvagem.

Todo o corpo de Yuki retesou e então ele tentou afastar-se, em vão, uma vez que foi puxado com mais afinco por Kyo. Sentia aquela língua atrevida e quente explorando cada canto de sua boca, brincando com sua língua, quebrando aos poucas barreiras que ainda possuía, fazendo-o se render, relaxando o corpo e entregando-se completamente ao beijo, correspondendo-o na mesma intensidade.

Suas mãos aos poucos foram envolvendo o pescoço do rapaz ligeiramente maior, entrelaçando seus dedos nos fios avermelhados, gemendo baixinho entre o beijo, sentindo o calor daquele corpo em contato com o seu... Há quanto tempo sonhou com isso? Muito antes de Kyo vir morar na casa de Shigure. Cada vez que lutavam... Que seus corpos se tocavam... Ansiava tanto que fosse de outra forma! O ciúme que sentia ao vê-lo com outros... Rodeado de pessoas, que o tocavam como ele gostaria de tocar.

" Humm... Kyo...", Sussurrou baixinho quando o beijo acabou, sentindo a respiração morna do Gato de encontro a sua.

Kyo vislumbrou a face corada e sonhadora de Yuki, tão linda e perfeita! Vê-lo assim, amolecido em seus braços, totalmente entregue, fazia uma excitação indefinida tomar conta de seu ser. Ainda surpreendia-se pelo fato de sentir-se assim... Quente, sua mente e corpo em chamas apenas por tocar naquele ser de aparência tão frágil e que ainda assim, lhe transmitia uma sensualidade tão... Deleitosa.

" É isso que quer... Yuki?", Perguntou, escorregando a mão pelo lado esquerdo do corpo delgado, aliciando desejos quase incontidos no Rato dos Doze Signos.

Yuki fechou os olhos ao sentir os toques em seu corpo e aquela voz imponente e sexy falando baixinho em um sussurro quase erótico aos seus ouvidos. Os violetas abriram-se, fitando os rubis que lhe pareceram lava derretida, fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Queria tanto Kyo! Desejava tanto estar naqueles braços, mas... Ele estava falando sério? Não estava brincando consigo? Não queria apenas usar isso pra... Derrotá-lo?

" Não está brincando?", Exteriorizou sua dúvida, olhando dentro dos felinos olhos do Gato, enquanto um aperto apoderava-se de seu coração.

" Brincando! Eu pareço estar brincando?", Respondeu o Gato, irritado ao ver que o outro poderia pensar isso dele. Será que o Rato pensava que estava fazendo aquilo para derrotá-lo?

Yuki empurrou Kyo, afastando seus corpos. Nunca teve alguém de quem gostasse tanto, mas não aprendeu a lidar com isso. Para eles, dos Doze Signos era difícil amar, entender e compreender isso, principalmente quando se amava alguém do mesmo sexo. Tinha medo... Muito medo do que poderia acontecer, se Akito acabaria descobrindo e...

" Eu... Eu não sei...", Disse, andando apressadamente em direção ao próprio quarto.

Kyo olhou Yuki andando apressadamente, quase correndo... Tentando fugir dele. Sim, era isso! O Rato estava com medo... Pela primeira vez viu Yuki com medo de algo que não fosse Akito. Ele temia ser maltratado? Rejeitado por ele? Será que... Yuki o amava e por isso o temia? Yuki... Tinha medo...

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver a figura esguia e fragilizada de Yuki sumir de suas vistas e em um impulso que não sabia nem de onde vinha, correu até ele, subindo as escadas rapidamente, encontrando-o na porta do quarto, quase fechando a mesma, empurrou a porta, impedindo que Yuki fosse tirado de seu campo de visão, ficando, novamente, frente a frente com o jovem de cabelos prateados.

" O que quer, Kyo?", Perguntou, tentando empurrar a porta, mas Kyo entrou em seu quarto, fechando-a atrás de si.

" Conversar.", Disse o ruivo, trancando a porta, sem tirar os olhos de Yuki.

Os olhos violetas continuavam temerosos, o coração de Yuki batia tão forte que parecia querer sair de seu peito, sua respiração estava acelerada, evidenciando todo seu nervosismo. Sabia que Kyo não podia amá-lo, então o que o Gato queria ali, afinal?

" Olha Kyo, pare com isso. Esqueça o que viu... Esqueça tudo e...", Não pôde terminar de falar, pois paralisou ao ser abraçado com força por Kyo.

" Como esquecer?", Perguntou em um sussurro rouco, o Gato.

" Kyo...", Yuki pronunciou o nome do primo baixinho, sentindo seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

Kyo ergueu o rosto e novamente tomou posse daqueles lábios adocicados, fazendo Yuki entreabri-los para sua exploração. Suas mãos percorriam as costas macias, empurrando o corpo menor, sem deixar de deliciar-se com o calor e sabor do jovem apenas alguns centímetros mais baixo.

Yuki não estava entendendo o que Kyo queria, porém, não conseguia raciocinar com as carícias que recebia. Sentiu seus lábios sendo abandonados e beijos sendo distribuídos em sua face, rumando para seu pescoço, deixando-o arrepiado com a respiração morna que vinha de encontro a sua pele.

" Kyo...", O sussurro de Yuki saiu mais parecido com um gemido, quando sentiu as mãos quentes do Gato entrando debaixo de sua blusa, tocando-lhe a pele sem nenhum impedimento. Calor... Era isso que sentia. Um calor insuportável espalhava-se por seu corpo.

Kyo sentia aquela estranha excitação aumentar, deixando sua calça mais justa. A pele fria de Yuki era um estímulo a mais e os suspiros que escapavam daqueles lábios faziam com que desejasse mais... Ouvir mais. Abriu os olhos vermelhos, fitando a face corada de Yuki. Sorriu e lambeu os lábios entreabertos do outro.

" Kyo... Espera... Eu...", Queria falar... Entender, mas o Gato não lhe dava trégua.

Continuou sendo empurrado e então prensado com força contra a parede ao lado do criado-mudo, que estremeceu ao ser levemente atingido, fazendo as fotos ali encontradas tombarem, caindo em cima do móvel. Ia falar algo, mas seus lábios foram novamente tomados e uma perna se colocou entre as dele, pressionando-o, enquanto o corpo do Gato remexia-se, esfregando nele.

" Hummmm...", Yuki gemeu, partindo o beijo ao sentir a coxa de Kyo pressionando-o com mais força. Abriu os violetas, fitando o felino, duvidando que aquilo pudesse ser realidade.

" Humm... Yuki...", Kyo abriu as íris vermelhas, suas mãos acariciavam o corpo delicado de Yuki, descendo pela cintura, apertando as coxas, vendo o olhar prazeroso e ainda assim, incrédulo do mesmo. Subiu as mãos, passeando-as pela pele do tórax branquinho, que estava oculto de seus olhos no momento e com um sorriso maldoso, forçou a coxa contra o membro de Yuki, massageando o baixo ventre do Rato.

" Aahhh... Ky... Kyo...", Sua voz saiu em um sussurrou rouco e seus olhos estreitaram-se quando sentiu aquela leve pressão em seu membro, enviando deliciosos choques de prazer por seu corpo.

" Você queria que eu fizesse isso com você, Yuki?", Ronronou sensual e maliciosamente no ouvido do Rato, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha, deixando-se ser guiado por seu instinto.

" Aahhh...", Yuki gemeu envergonhado, respirando rapidamente, seu coração a mil.

A mão de Kyo foi abrindo a blusa molhada de Yuki, deixando exposto o tórax alvo e tenro. Ah, como ele era lindo! Parecia ter sido mesmo esculpido por alguém talentoso. Tocou a pele clara, sentindo a maciez, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior como uma criança que desembrulhava um presente. Sua mão foi descendo, passava as unhas de leve na pele alva, deixando-a avermelhada.

Yuki fechou os olhos, perdendo-se nos toques que Kyo lhe empregava. A mão quente do outro lhe acariciava o tórax e então aquelas unhas passavam de leve sobre sua pele, deixando-o arrepiado. Sentiu aqueles dedos descendo cada vez mais, contornando seu umbigo... Ofegou e então sentiu seu coração falhar.

" Aaahhh... Kyo...", Não pôde impedir que aquele gemido tão alto escapasse. Sua mente ficou entorpecida quando a mão de Kyo finalmente chegou ao seu membro, apertando-o maravilhosamente.

Kyo segurou as mãos de Yuki, que estavam em seu peito, erguendo-as acima da cabeça e as mantendo ali, vendo a face corada, os lábios entreabertos puxando o ar com freqüência e o corpo trêmulo devido a seu toque. Sorriu, deliciando-se com as reações do garoto de cabelos prateados, aumentando a massagem que fazia e vendo-o morder os lábios pra não gemer.

" Humm... Você queria que eu fizesse isso, não é? Naquela noite... Era assim que imaginava?", Sua voz era uma mistura de sensualidade e malícia, apertando-o mais, intensificando o toque.

" Humm... Aahhhh...", Yuki deixou um gemido mais alto escapar, pra deleite de Kyo.

O Gato sorriu. Realmente Haru tinha razão. Toda sua irritação e frustração eram porque queria ouvir Yuki gemendo de novo. Gemendo pra ele e pelo que ele fazia. Cada demonstração física e auditiva que o Rato lhe mostrava o deixava mais excitado. Queria ouvir mais... Queria que Yuki gritasse de prazer e pedisse que realizasse seus mais íntimos desejos e ele... Ele teria o maior prazer em torná-los real.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do Gato e imediatamente, Kyo parou o que fazia, levando sua mão ao zíper da calça escura de Yuki e abrindo a mesma, vendo-a escorregar um pouco pelas coxas roliças. Olhou a face do Rato, que se encontrava corada e... Em plena expectativa.

" Geme pra mim, Yuki.", Kyo ordenou sensual e roucamente, passando a língua pelos lábios, sua mão escorregou pra dentro da cueca, chegando ao membro de Yuki, prendendo-o fortemente entre seus dedos.

" Aahhhhh... Aahhhhhh...", Não houve nem mesmo como contestar aquela ordem, o toque foi preciso e de conseqüências avassaladoras, deixando-o em chamas e mais excitado do que imaginava.

Yuki sempre fantasiou tal situação com Kyo. O Gato tocando-o, falando sensualmente em seu ouvido, deixando-o louco e dizendo o quanto gostava dele e que toda a briga não passava de farsa, mas nunca em sua vida achou que algo assim pudesse acontecer... Que suas fantasias mais profundas poderiam se realizar de forma tão inesperada.

Kyo estava intoxicado com os sussurros, ofegos e gemidos de Yuki. Ele era realmente adorável assim... Tão entregue a ELE e a mais ninguém! A voz rouca era viciante e queria escutar cada vez mais. Colocou o membro dele pra fora, manipulando-o com mais liberdade e rapidez, vendo a face corada e tão sensual de Yuki demonstrando mais prazer. Mordeu a bochecha macia, continuando a aliciá-lo, dando o prazer que aquele ser sempre desejou.

" Kyo... Não... Pára! Eu... Ahhhhh...", Yuki contorcia-se. Se continuasse assim, não suportaria aquela doce tortura. Os movimentos de vai-e-vem rápidos, fortes e precisos de Kyo o levavam cada vez mais próximo do fim. Não ia suportar.

Kyo sentia-se elétrico. Sentia o corpo menor estremecendo em contato com o seu, devido a seus toques e nada era mais delicioso que aquilo. Fôra narcotizado pelos sons em deleite produzido por Yuki e ansiava levá-lo ao clímax... Queria que ele gritasse seu nome enquanto chegava ao orgasmo e sabia, faltava pouco... Muito pouco!

" Goza pra mim, Yuki!", Disse rouca, sensual e maliciosamente no ouvido de Yuki, nunca imaginando que poderia ser tão safado desse jeito, mas amando tudo o que fazia e dizia.

" Aaaahhhhhh... Kyooooo...", Yuki perdeu a capacidade de raciocínio quando escutou a voz maliciosamente sexy de Kyo, sendo arrebatado por um orgasmo avassalador, que espalhou espasmos de prazer como ondas em seu corpo, fazendo-o explodir naquelas mãos talentosas, e por fim, derramar seu sêmen.

Kyo continuou movendo a mão velozmente por toda a extensão do membro de Yuki, esperando até a última gota ser expelida. Soltou as mãos do Rato rapidamente e pegou-o pela cintura, ao sentir o corpo do outro amolecer e o segurou firme, pra que não caísse. Sua mão molhada continuava se movendo, agora mais lentamente. Ouvi-lo gritar seu nome em êxtase quase o levou ao orgasmo.

Parou os movimentos, vendo a face corada, respiração ofegante e os olhos nublados e mais escuros. Deslumbrante! Yuki era perfeito! Lambeu a bochecha avermelhada, sentindo o sabor da pele clara e o cheiro que exalava daquele corpo, tão entorpecedor. Sorriu, ao sentir que Yuki ainda estava mole em seus braços, ainda preso naquele torpor do orgasmo.

" ...!", Yuki piscou os grandes e brilhantes olhos violetas, ganhado foco e fitando a face de Kyo, estremecendo em seguida com a ação dele.

" Humm... Você tem um gosto bom, Yuki!", Disse o Gato, depois de levar a mão à boca e lamber cada um dos dedos sensualmente, fazendo questão que sua língua não deixasse nem mesmo uma parte de sua pele sem ser limpa.

" Kyo...", A voz de Yuki saiu em um sussurro rouco, ficando sem ar ante a visão.

" Sabe, Yuki... Você é tão gostoso que... Dá vontade de... Comer...", Ronronou o Gato no ouvido de Yuki, lambendo o pescoço dele em seguida, dando uma suave mordida.

Yuki estremeceu e arrepiou-se até o último fio de cabelo ao escutar aquelas palavras lascivas pronunciadas tão roucamente por Kyo. Sua mente girou, tentando acreditar quê, o que ouviu era real, mas... Ainda sentia a língua dele dançando em seu pescoço e o hálito morno lhe enviando choquinhos de prazer pelo corpo inteiro. Fechou os olhos, abraçando o corpo maior, excitando-se com aquelas doces, mas profundas carícias, que Kyo proporcionava-lhe.

A excitação de Kyo crescia, seu desejo era algo realmente grande, desejava Yuki de uma forma que chegava a assustar, mas toda vez que tentava pensar nisso, os suspiros que escutava nublavam sua mente, fazendo uma fome se apoderar dele... Fome por aquele corpo... Fome por vê-lo e senti-lo tremendo sob seu corpo em puro êxtase. Com esses pensamentos, puxou Yuki pra si em um arranco, fitando as profundas orbes violetas.

" O que você...", Yuki tentava falar algo, mas toda vez que via aquele olhar tão penetrante perdia o rumo dos pensamentos.

" Sabe, Yuki... Não sei o que você fez comigo, mas...", Deu uns passos pra trás, puxando o outro com ele, sem deixar de fitá-lo.

" Eu não fiz nada...", Yuki disse baixinho, preso ao olhar felino.

" Hum... Na verdade eu sei o que você fez...", Sua voz saía carregada de desejo, o sorriso malicioso ainda era sustentado pelos lábios suculentos de Kyo.

" Eu... Hummm...", Antes que pudesse falar algo, foi virado rapidamente de costas, sentindo-se colar no tórax de Kyo, que o abraçou pela cintura, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos, mordendo felinamente sua orelha.

" Quando eu vi você... Um desejo que eu não conhecia se apoderou de mim. Agora eu quero mordê-lo... Lamber cada pedaço do seu corpo e... Devorar você todinho, Yuki!", Sua voz saía rouco, sibilada, embargada de desejo. Não sabia de onde vinha tanta lasciva. Talvez fosse seu lado felino falando mais alto... Felino e predador!

" Kyo...", Estremeceu. Devia estar com febre alta ou em um sonho... E não queria acordar de forma alguma. Sentiu Kyo retirando sua blusa completamente, passando a mão em seu abdômen e suspirou, abrindo os olhos que nem sabia que tinha fechado.

Então, em um impulso, foi jogado na cama de bruços e sentiu o peso de Kyo sobre si. Olhou para o outro sobre o ombro, tentando se levantar, mas sentiu beijos em sua nuca, deixando-o arrepiado e as mãos amorenadas passeavam sobre seu corpo, apertando-o e instigando mais e mais seus desejos.

Kyo continuava intoxicado pelo perfume da pele de Yuki... Não queria pensar em nada... Queria apenas possuir aquele lindo corpo, estar ligado a Yuki da maneira mais íntima que existia. Abriu os olhos fitando o dorso claro e continuou a distribuir beijos, descendo, vendo como o belo rapaz de cabelos prateados estava arrepiado. Suas unhas passavam de leve sobre a cintura do outro, fazendo o corpo menor remexer-se e sorriu.

Continuou descendo, beijando a linha da coluna de Yuki, até chegar as nádegas claras. Afastou-se e terminou de retirar a calça e a cueca do Rato, vendo que ele tentava se virar, mas impediu. Queria apreciar mais a visão... Queria brincar mais, brincar de dar prazer aquele ratinho lindo.

" Kyo...", Yuki chamou. Queria se virar e tocá-lo.

" Calminha, Yuki...", Disse o ruivo, sorrindo.

Com um movimento, retirou a própria blusa, jogando-a longe e suspirou, passando a língua nos lábios como se estivesse prestes a se deliciar com alguma iguaria. Abriu delicadamente as pernas de Yuki e antes que o outro voltasse a falar algo, abaixou-se e mordeu de leve a nádega esquerda, enquanto sua mão apertava a coxa direita.

Yuki respirava aceleradamente. Suas mãos estavam fechadas nos lençóis e remexeu-se quando sentiu os beijos descendo. Gemeu alto quando sentiu Kyo o morder, mas não de dor e sim de prazer. Pensava se Kyo já havia feito isso com alguém alguma vez ou se o fazia por puro instinto agora, mas não pôde continuar especulando, pois o Gato parecia fazer de tudo para mantê-lo em um estado ensandecido. Assustou-se quando o outro ergueu seus quadris.

" Kyo, o que você... Aaahhh...", Yuki indagou, mas acabou gemendo ao sentir um dedo de Kyo sendo introduzido dentro dele. Não era uma dor insuportável, mas havia um grande incômodo. Era estranho sentir algo assim... Dentro dele.

" Humm... Yuki... você é realmente apertado.", Disse Kyo, movendo o dedo com cuidado para não machucar o Rato. Com todo aquele fogo mostrado por Yuki... O modo como ele se tocava... Achava que o primo já havia ficado com alguém, mas estava feliz ao ver que não. Ser o primeiro o deixava muito satisfeito.

" Hummmm...", Yuki fechou com mais força as mãos nos lençóis, respirando mais rapidamente.

" Vai ser um prazer ser o seu primeiro... Yuki.", Falou o gato em tom sensual, provocativo e admirado.

" ...!", Yuki abriu os olhos, ficando corado ao ouvir as palavras do ruivo.

Kyo deu um risinho ao ver aquela carinha fofa tão corada de vergonha e aprofundou mais o dedo, tocando o membro de Yuki ao mesmo tempo, iniciando um lento movimento de vai-e-vem, acariciando-o por fora e por dentro, ouvindo um grito de êxtase ser emitido pelo jovem Rato dos Doze Signos.

" Ky... Kyo...", Yuki ofegava e logo sentiu um segundo dedo sendo introduzido, mas aquilo não o incomodou, o prazer que sentia o sedava e ele desejava mais.

Kyo, percebendo que Yuki não sentia dor, introduziu o terceiro dedo, tocando a próstata do Rato, vendo o corpo menor arquear e repuxar os lençóis. Ver a face de Yuki corada de excitação, os gemidos dele, o modo como ele movia ligeiramente o quadril para senti-lo mais profundamente... Aquilo estava enlouquecendo-o. Seu baixo ventre doía e decidiu parar a brincadeira e ir para a parte mais interessante.

" Kyo!", Yuki disse em pura repreensão ao sentir os dedos e mão do ruivo o abandonando, deixando cair suavemente na cama, virou-se, preparado para fazer aquele gato continuar, nem que pra isso tivesse que...

Yuki parou de falar e até mesmo de pensar, sua boca se abriu ao ver Kyo sem blusa, descendo o zíper da calça, a face estava tão sensual... Sedutora... O olhar apenas o fazia estremecer e percebeu... Faria o que aquele Gato quisesse sem pensar duas vezes. Viu Kyo retirar a calça como se fizesse um show particular, jogando-a no chão e gemeu ao ver o corpo nu a sua frente. Desceu o olhar, parando sobre a ereção de Kyo.

" O que foi, Yuki?", Perguntou Kyo baixinho, tocando na própria ereção de leve, enquanto o olhava com carinho.

Yuki sentiu seu coração aquecer-se e estremeceu. Havia tanto carinho naquele olhar... Tanta ternura! Será que Kyo gostava mesmo dele? Será que o amava também ou realmente estava em um sonho? Teve vontade de chorar... Havia um misto de felicidade e medo em seu coração, afinal... E se tudo não passasse de... Fechou os olhos. Não queria pensar.

" Kyo... Vem!", Ergueu as mãos, abrindo os braços para o belo ruivo.

Kyo sentiu algo em seu interior revirar ao escutar a voz doce, suave de Yuki. Havia tanto... Tanto... Amor? Seria isso? Não. Devia estar enganado... Devia apenas ser... Desejo. Tinha que ser. Via aqueles braços abertos para ele, chamando-o e não queria resistir. Abaixou-se, engatinhando até Yuki, ficando entre as pernas dele, levando uma mão a nuca de Yuki e puxando-o para um beijo intenso. Sentiu os braços delicados envolvendo-o e estremeceu de excitação e algo mais que não conseguia identificar.

Suas línguas entrelaçavam-se em uma disputa sem perdedores. O Gato puxou o Rato mais para si, colando seus corpos, fazendo suas ereções se roçarem levemente, fazendo os dois gemerem dentro do beijo, que logo tiveram que encerrar, pois o ar já estava faltando em seus pulmões. Kyo deitou Yuki na cama, deixando seu peso ficar sobre o outro, atacando o pescoço dele com beijos e lambidas.

" Aaahhh... Kyo... Por favor...", Yuki pediu em tom manhoso.

" Sim, Yuki?", Perguntou, parando. Naquele momento faria qualquer coisa que Yuki pedisse. Faria tudo por ele... Tudo!

" Por favor... Eu quero senti-lo. Faça-me... Me tome pra você!", Sussurrou no ouvido do Gato, abraçando-o com mais força, não querendo que aquele momento acabasse.

" Hummm... Yuki...", Kyo gemeu ante o pedido quase temeroso, mas ainda assim repleto de carinho, paixão... Amor! Será?

Afastou-se um pouco e fitou os olhos violeta, perdendo-se dentro deles. Ergueu a mão, acariciando a face alva, vendo os olhos se fecharem por alguns segundos, para abrirem-se de novo, sentindo que a mão dele era colocada sobre a sua e sorriu, beijando-o de novo e com lentidão, abrindo as pernas roliças, posicionando-se, começando a penetrá-lo.

" Humm...", Yuki gemeu ao sentir o membro de Kyo invadindo-o, isso era diferente. Havia um incômodo maior e definitivamente havia dor.

" Yuki... Está tudo bem?", Perguntou Kyo com carinho, segurando a mão de Yuki, entrelaçando seus dedos nos deles.

Yuki abriu os olhos, fitando a face tão carinhosa a protetora de Kyo.

" Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu estou aqui!", Disse o jovem de olhos vermelhos.

Kyo segurou a mão de Yuki com mais força, nunca desviava o olhar do dele, atento a cada expressão. Dava suaves beijos na face alva, entrando bem devagar para não causar dor. Não queria ver aquele lindo menino sofrendo, queria vê-lo bem, queria vê-lo feliz! Surpreendia-se com seus próprios pensamentos, mas essa era a verdade. Movia os quadris lentamente, entrando cada vez mais, parando um pouco e depois continuando. Estava surpreso consigo mesmo, devido ao autodomínio que estava tendo, pois sua excitação era tão grande, que desejava enterrar-se de uma vez dentro do corpo deliciosamente apertado de Yuki, mas aqueles olhos violetas impediam que fizesse isso... Que agisse com pressa e violência.

Yuki sentia Kyo entrando lentamente dentro dele, parando às vezes para dar tempo de se acostumar, enquanto beijava sua face e segurava sua mão para dar-lhe força. Sorriu ao notar o carinho que o outro o tratava, o olhar afetuoso... Parecia até mesmo que... Fechou os olhos sentindo-se amado, mais amado do que nunca sentiu em sua vida.

" Yuki?", Chamou baixinho pelo primo, entrando mais um pouco, estando agora quase totalmente dentro do apertado canal.

" Humm... Kyo...", Abriu os olhos, perdido nessa emoção chamada amor.

" Ainda dói?", Perguntou preocupado, acariciando a face dele.

" Não. Nada dói...", Respondeu em tom suave, sua voz demonstrando o fascínio que sentia pelo outro.

" Que bom!", Falou, mais tranqüilo, investindo apenas um pouco mais forte.

" Hummm...", Yuki gemeu e fechou a mão na de Kyo.

O gato desceu seus beijos, mirando o pescoço alvo, mordiscando, aspirando o perfume inebriante de Yuki. Gemeu longamente ao sentir-se todo dentro dele. Seu membro era prazerosamente pressionado pelas paredes do canal apertado e quente. Sentia leves contrações que massageavam seu pênis, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior para se conter. Abriu os olhos que nem havia notado que fechara e fitou a face rubra, retirando-se lentamente e investindo com força.

" Aaahhh...", Yuki fechou os olhos, arqueando o corpo e afundando a cabeça no travesseiro ante a investida.

Kyo gemeu alto quase se perdendo nas sensações sentidas. Respirou fundo e começou o vai-e-vem cadenciado, forte e profundo. Sentiu as pernas roliças e claras abrindo-se mais, dando-lhe mais espaço para se mover, continuando com o movimento, vendo a face do outro se contrair em prazer e fechar os olhos, gemendo alto.

" Humm... Abra... Os olhos... Yuki.", Kyo pediu. Queria ver aqueles olhos... Queria ter certeza de que havia apenas prazer dentro deles, tinha que se certificar de que não havia nem mesmo um vestígio de dor.

" Aahhh...", Yuki apenas gemeu. O pedido era tão gentil e carinhoso que apenas o fazia se deleitar mais, no entanto, estava tão entorpecido em sensações novas que não conseguia abrir os olhos.

" Abra... Deixe-me ver seus olhos...", Pediu ainda movendo-se, mas agora um pouco mais lentamente, queria ver os violetas... Precisava vê-los.

" Hummm... Kyo...", Os abriu apenas um pouco, com dificuldade.

" Olhe pra mim... Me deixa ver seus olhos... Por favor...", Disse, parando.

Yuki abriu os olhos completamente. Os violetas brilhavam intensamente, as pupilas dilatadas deixavam as orbes ametistas mais escuras e vivas, como se emitissem uma luz que seduzia e entorpecia os sentidos de Kyo, que perdeu-se dentro das esferas apaixonadas de Yuki, ainda mantendo-se parado... Apertando mais a mão de Yuki, sentindo seu coração disparar e algo dentro de seu peito aquecer-se de modo inesperado, fazendo com que desejasse dar prazer em vez de recebê-lo.

" Kyo... Mova-se... Por favor.", Yuki pediu, desejando sentir Kyo entrando mais em seu corpo, dando-lhe prazer... Sentindo prazer.

" Yuki...", Pronunciou o nome do primo baixinho, perdido na visão perfeita.

" Eu quero... Eu preciso senti-lo!", Disse o Rato, louco pra sentir Kyo profundamente como sempre desejou. Precisava ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

" Aahhh... Yuki...", Gemeu o nome do outro, rendendo-se ao pedido, saindo de sua posição de venerador, realizando o desejo de Yuki, saindo quase completamente para entrar em seguida com força, tocando pontos prazerosos dentro do outro.

" Aahhhh...", Yuki arqueou devido à onda de prazer.

" Tudo o que quiser... Aahhh... Tudo...", Kyo disse ensandecido, totalmente envolvido pelas sensações que o corpo de Yuki o proporcionava.

Os movimentos que começaram lentos, foram intensificando-se cada vez mais. A respiração de Kyo acelerava-se, chocando-se contra o ouvido de Yuki, enquanto seu quadril movia-se circularmente, afundando-se mais dentro do corpo menor, perdido... Entorpecido... Extasiado de prazer, sentindo Yuki soltar a mão e abraçá-lo com força, acariciando-lhe o dorso amorenado.

" Aaahhhh... Kyo... Eu... Eu te... Aaaahhh!", Yuki gemeu, dizendo mentalmente as palavras que deseja pronunciar... 'eu te amo', enlaçando a cintura de Kyo com as pernas, permitindo maior penetração, apertando o corpo amorenado, sentindo o abdômen de Kyo roçar em seu membro, dando-lhe mais prazer.

" Yukiiiiiiii...", Kyo pronunciou o nome de Yuki arrastadamente.

Quando sentiu aquelas mãos sobre ele, os gemidos de Yuki tão deleitosos... Tudo simplesmente o enlouqueceu. Queria ouvi-lo gritar... Queria que o tempo parasse e todas as preocupações desaparecessem. Envolveu a cintura pequena com o braço esquerdo, erguendo-a um pouco e intensificando os movimentos, tomando os lábios finos em um beijo selvagem... Cheio de sentimentos... Cheio de paixão, sendo correspondido.

" Aaaaahhhh... Kyooooo...", Yuki gritou, arranhando o dorso amorenado, arqueando as costas, respirando mais aceleradamente, evidenciando que logo não seria capaz de suportar as sensações que os movimentos de Kyo lhe causavam. A única coisa que queria era senti-lo mais fundo e mais forte... Queria morrer naqueles braços!

Kyo agora estava ensandecido. Os gemidos e gritos de Yuki eram a única coisa que seus sentidos captavam e queria ouvi-los mais... Ver aquela criatura linda e perfeita contorcer-se completamente, chegando ao orgasmo nos braços dele. Continuou seus movimentos cada vez mais rápido, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro do corpo pequeno e delicado, sentindo ondas de prazer passarem por cada célula como eletricidade, fazendo questão de deixar seu abdômen friccionar-se no membro de Yuki, afim de proporcionar um estímulo extra.

" Aaaaaahhhhhhh... Kyooooo...", Yuki não suportou os contínuos e fortes toques dentro de seu corpo, naquele ponto tão prazeroso e sem poder se conter, agarrou-se mais ao ruivo, apertando-o e deixando que todo o seu prazer chegasse ao ápice, gritando pelo Gato, contorcendo-se, contraindo todo o corpo, derramando seu sêmen, molhando os dois abdomens, gemendo longamente.

" Aahhhh... Yuki... Yuuukiiiiii!", Kyo gritou ensandecidamente, apertando mais o corpo menor, afundando-se dentro do estreito canal, sentindo as contrações massageando-o de forma enlouquecedora e gemendo mais alto, deixa que seu sêmen preencha o interior de Yuki em jatos fortes.

Kyo ainda se moveu mais algumas vezes dentro de Yuki e então parou, deixando que seu peso caísse sobre o corpo menor, arfando, descansando sua cabeça no ombro do Rato, que acariciava sua nuca enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração. Ficaram quietos, sem nada dizer, apenas apreciando o momento... Temendo que tudo acabasse como em um passe de mágica se uma única palavra fosse pronunciada.

Com dificuldade, Kyo ergueu-se um pouco, retirando-se contrariadamente de dentro de Yuki. O calor dele era tão aconchegante que desejava ficar assim pra sempre. Fitou os olhos violetas, vendo a satisfação, o carinho... O... Amor! Yuki tinha o olhar de alguém apaixonado, alguém que ama, mas... Estaria mesmo Yuki apaixonado por ele? Ele era o alvo dessa paixão, desse... Desejo? Logo ele... O Maldito Gato dos Doze Signos!

" Kyo...", Yuki chamou temeroso. Foram levados pelo calor do momento, mas será que o Gato simplesmente levantaria e o deixaria ali? Tinha medo que tudo não passasse de uma aventura para o ruivo.

Kyo levantou-se e viu o olhar temeroso de Yuki. Parecia mesmo um ratinho desmamado. Estava confuso, queria sair pra pensar, mas ver os violetas daquela forma o deixou no mesmo lugar, apenas fitando a face alva, delicada... Andrógena de Yuki o olhando. Suavizou o olhar e deitou-se, puxando o Rato para si, abraçando-o de forma acalentadora.

" Kyo!", Yuki perguntou confuso. Sabia que Kyo devia estar confuso... Ele também estava, mas achou que o ruivo fosse sair e não abraçá-lo.

" Durma, Yuki. Eu vou estar aqui quando você acordar... Prometo.", Disse Kyo, acariciando os bonitos fios prateados com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita fazia carinhos suaves nas costas alvas.

Yuki ficou surpreso com as palavras, mas então sorriu, sentindo-se totalmente seguro nos braços de Kyo. Seus olhos violetas foram se fechando e logo sentiu o Gato puxar o lençol sobre eles. Estava tão feliz! Não acreditava no que houve, mas se morresse naquele momento, não se arrependeria, pois nada se compara a sensação de se estar nos braços daquele que ama. Tranqüilo, Yuki foi se rendendo, deixando que o sono o levasse, permeando sua mente com sonhos calmos, onde não havia nuvens negras cobrindo o sol que o aquecia.

Kyo permaneceu acariciando os cabelos e dorso de Yuki, ainda acordado. Sentia o outro ressonando suavemente e isso o deixava tranqüilo, mas... O que sentia? Fizeram amor, mas... Amor? O que fizeram foi amor? Faz-se amor apenas com as pessoas que se ama, mas ele não gosta de Yuki a esse ponto, gosta? Mas se não gosta, por que se deixou levar e chegar a tal grau de intimidade com aquele que devia odiar devido a sua maldição?

Olhou para a face adormecida e pensou em dizer algo, acordá-lo para que pudessem esclarecer algumas coisas, mas... Yuki estava tão lindo! Parecia tão calmo e não havia nenhum medo em suas feições, como se o futuro fosse um mar de rosas sem tragédias a enfrentar, porém, não era capaz de tirar o belo rapaz de cabelos prateados desse sonho lindo ao qual ele devia estar. Seria crueldade demais e ele admitia... Não queria ver medo nem tristeza naqueles olhos violeta.

" O que sinto...", Falou baixinho, pensando nos sentimentos que permeavam o seu coração.

Ódio? Não... Definitivamente não o odiava, pois quem odeia não faz amor como fizeram há pouco. Amizade? Não sabia... Brigavam tanto. Poderiam ser amigos? Talvez... Desavença? Sim... Muitas, mas isso é normal em casais, não? Casais... Veja só o que pensava... Carinho? Sim. Sentia carinho por ele, por aquele a quem devia odiar, mas não conseguia... Não de verdade, apenas se escondia atrás de máscaras para manter uma 'tradição'... A de que o Gato odeia o Rato.

Paixão... Desejo... Amor... Que sentimento possuía realmente pelo primo? O que fez com que o tomasse dessa forma, fosse tão gentil, desejasse ver o prazer estampado na face alva? Seria mesmo o amor? Suspirou profundamente, fechando os olhos. Realmente não sabia definir suas emoções... Eram tantas!

" O que sinto? Não sei... Só quero ficar assim... Com ele... Ao lado dele.", Disse baixinho a si mesmo, deixando-se levar pelo sono calmo que o roubava poupo a pouco. Não queria pensar nisso agora, queria apenas ficar ali, sentindo o calor do corpo menor que o acalentava e o fazia sentir-se em paz... Consigo e... Com o mundo. Sem medo, sem receio... Apenas... Feliz!

Fim! Õ.o

**OOO**

Eehhh! Consegui escrever mais um capítulo! Whuahuahauahahua...

Esse era pra ser o fim, mas... ¬¬ Eu ia acabar essa fic ai e lançar uma outra, uma continuação, mas agora não sei mais. Droga! O que eu faço? Que dúvida cruel! . E o pior é que só me vêm novas idéias pra eles... Ai ai...

Bem... O que acharam? Quero saber! Sou uma pessoa curiosa, sabe. Quero saber a opinião de todos. Vocês querem ver uma continuação... Um capítulo 03? Saber o que acontece depois disso? Se Kyo vai descobrir o que sente e... Se haverá apenas um mar de rosas ou espinhos atemorizantes? Então deixem seus comentários, dizendo o que acham e querem. U.U

Se ninguém me mandar nenhum comentário, não continuo a fic... Quem sabe haverá um capítulo 03 ou essa fic termina aqui. É melhor se manifestarem! u.u

Pra quem não notou... O ruivo e o loirinho são Aya e Omi do anime **Weiss Kreuz**... Eu tinha que fazê-los ter uma pontinha nessa fic! Whauhauhauahuahuahuahuahua...

Agradeço a **Sylia**, **Ana Carolina**,** Felícia**,** Sakura Lucy Li**,** Watashinomori**,** Dorayaki**,** Aiko Hosokawa**,** Mey Lyen **e **Evil Kitsune** pelos seus comentários. Valeu! \o/

Agradeço a **Mey Lyen** e **Evil Kitsune** pela revisão. Adoro vocês! -

20 de Janeiro de 2006.

22:02 PM.

**Yume Vy**

22:02 PM. Vy


End file.
